A Different Soul, An IkariShipping Story
by hailstorm888
Summary: Hikari Diamond knows she is different. Bad different. She meets a plum haired guy that starts to change her mind. WARNING: This IkariShipping is based off of the Platinum game, with a little twist. IkariShipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Just warning you, this IkariShipping story is probably going to be VERY different from the ones you're used to. First off, it's based off of the game, not the anime. No Ash or Brock, and don't give me crap about Shinji not being in the game. I'm the one writing it. Also, I'm using the Japanese names for Hikari (Dawn), Shinji (Paul), and Jun (Barry). Thirdly, Hikari is, well, different. She can see things. Like a psychic! Except she's pretty much tortured by her 'gift'. Now I'm done! I don't own Pokemon!**

Chapter 1: Hikari Diamond, A Different Soul

Sometimes I wonder why I exist. Why I belong in this world. What I did to deserve a life like this. Ever since I could think, I've thought these things. I can never come up with an answer.

I've always been teased for what I am. I look like a normal girl, but I can see things. In my dreams, in visions. I don't trust people. I'm cautious. I say the strangest things and think the strangest things. Things a child should never think or say. I was put in therapy. I've had several therapists, never said a word to any of them. The very few words I did say were smart-alic comebacks and insults.

My parents are divorced. My father didn't want to put up with her, she, or it, as he called me. I can't remember a time when he used my real name. I haven't seen him in years. My mom pretends not to notice how different I am, and she's darn good at it. I am grateful for such a loving, happy mother.

I have one friend. He's sweet, crazy, and really_ doesn't_ notice how different I am. Maybe because he's different himself, but I think it's because he doesn't think much at all. But he's also the good different. I'm the bad different.

My name is Hikari Diamond. I am a different soul.

* * *

_"Pokemon are by our sides, always. I hope you will understand the meaning of those words."_

_That was the comment left by Prof. Rowan, who has returned to Sinnoh from the Kanto region._

_That concludes our special program, 'Let's Ask Professor Rowan!' Brought to you by Jubilife TV on Nationwide Net! See you next week, same time, same channel!_

I switched off the informational program, I'm not sure why I even watched it, I knew all of that stuff anyways...

Sighing, I stood up from one of my bean-bags. I had several of them, each a different color. My room wasn't all that great, but it was pretty nice, if I do say so myself. My house is small, so my room is the attic. It has two windows, across from each other on the north and south walls. The ladder that folds up and goes down to the rest of our one story house is in the northeast corner, we all call it the 'hatch'. My bed is in the southeast corner, I have all kinds of different sheets, blankets, and pillows, a different theme for each set. At the moment it had on it my white polka dot set, white pillow case and blankets with large multi-colored polka dots. By the window on the south side of my room I basically had my own personal little garden. My computer and desk were in the northwest corner of my room, and right next to them was my television and Wii system. A rug lay in the center of my room, and like with my bedding, I had several different themed rugs. The one I was currently standing on was one of my favorites, the super soft and plush pure white rug. The bean bags lay in the middle of it. And finally, all over the walls, so many I almost didn't even remember what color the walls even are, hundreds of my personal writings, poems, drawings, pictures, and posters. I was constantly adding more stuff, and it was so personal and special to me that only two people besides myself have ever been allowed to see it. My mom and best friend.

Suddenly the hatch from downstairs burst open, a familiar blonde boy almost jumping up it and into my room, running right smack into me. Fortunately, I landed on my bean bags. _Speak of the devil._

Rubbing my head, I complained to my childhood friend. "Jun, how many times have I told you. #1: Please knock before coming up here. We wouldn't want a repeat of the Unspeakable Day. #2: If you keep running into me like that, I'm going to have a seizure or something..." _Not that I don't already have them_, I silently added, thinking of my many horrible visions in which I would shake, sweat, and every once in awhile vomit.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, Hikari! You just saw that TV program, right?! Course you did! Prof. Rowan sure is important, isn't he?" I stood up again, and nodded my head at my impatient friend, though of course he didn't notice. "That means he must have tons of Pokemon!"

"Jun, this isn't one of your crazy stunts and or schemes to get a Pokemon, is it? Last time I got sand in places where there should be no sand..."

"No, course not! This is nothing like those kiddy plans cause' this ones gonna' work! So, if we ask him nice enough, I'd bet he'd give us some Pokemon!" _At least we shouldn't get hurt this time.._. I thought to myself. Suddenly Jun burst past me over to my laptop. I swear that kid is half Sharpedo how fast and short attention spanned he is. "Hey, did you get a new PC!?"

"Yeah, about a month ago Jun..." He didn't hear me as he had already began talking again.

"Oh, right! Professor Rowan! We're going to see Prof. Rowan and get ourselves some Pokemon." He stated, grabbing my arm and proceeding to drag me towards the hatch.

"Jun, wait!"

"What now Hikari?! We've got no time to waste!" Sighing, I replied.

"Can't I at least get ready? I'm not even wearing my hat right now!" Now it was his turn to sigh, and very dramatically I might add.

"FIIIIINE! I'll be waiting outside. If you're late, I'm fining you 10 million dollars!" Jun practically flew out of my room and downstairs.

"Sure you will..." I mumbled to myself. I was wearing my mini dress with a white tank underneath, though because it was winter I was wearing my warm dark reddish pink leggings/tights under it. I grabbed my extra long red coat and buttoned up the pink, well, buttons. Throwing on my pink boots, I grabbed my white beanie hat with the pink Pokeball symbol on it. Ever since I'd gotten it when I was seven, I'd worn that hat whenever I left the house. I quickly checked myself in the mirror, admiring the pink barrettes in my blue hair that matched my outfit, then headed downstairs.

"Hey mom!"

"Oh, Hikari! Jun already left, but boy was he in a hurry!"

"Isn't he always?" I quick kissed her on the cheek, heading for the door and grabbing my white scarf off of the hook full of other winter items.

"Don't go too far dear, you don't want to get attacked by any wild Pokemon!" I rolled my eyes,_ why did she have to remind me that I didn't have my own Pokemon _every single time_ I left the house?_

"Course not, mom." I opened the door, and immediately the early February air hit me like a ton of bricks, but I forced myself through it. _At least it's not snowing,_ I reminded myself, heading out into my freezing hometown of Twinleaf. Yeah, maybe where you come from it's nice and warm and springy in February. But I live in Sinnoh. It's always cold here.

Looking around I saw that Jun wasn't here, he was either at his house or already at the entrance to Route 201. I made my way through the small town. If I was normal I would've said hi to our neighbors and the townspeople, but they all thought that something was wrong with me. The people that were out looked at me funny, and pretended not to see me. I used to be horribly bullied too, but I said some pretty violent and insane stuff to the kids doing it, and they left me alone for the most part after that.

Just down the dirt road from my house was Jun's place, so I walked up to his door and was about to enter but was knocked onto my butt for the second time that day. But this time I landed in a bunch of freezing snow.

"Hikari! What are you doing in the snow?" I gave him that look that you have when your good friend asks a really dumb question, then stood up wiping snow off of my butt.

"Thanks Jun, I've always wanted a freezing wet butt."

"Whatever! I'm going to see Professor Rowan! Come on!" He started dragging me towards Route 201, but stopped suddenly so that I almost fell again. "Crap, I forgot it!" Jun then ran back into his house. I ever so slightly giggled at my best friends antics. Someone across the street had watched the whole thing, and had one of the most confused looks on their face. I opened the door and walked into Jun's house, we basically lived in each other's homes so there was no need to knock.

"Hello Hikari." Jun's mother greeted me. She was the only other person besides my mom and Jun who didn't think I was weird.

"Hi Mary!" Her last name was Kuntz, different from Jun's because like me his parents were divorced. At least his dad visited him sometimes though.

I ran upstairs, Jun's house was bigger than mine, two stories. I have to admit, I am a little bit jealous. I mean, my mom was one of the most famous coordinators in the world, yet we had a small one story house. Probably because my dad took all of our money...

I made my way down the upstairs hallway and fully pushed open the door that led to Jun's room, which was already open a few inches.

"I need to take my bag, and this, my journal, oh, and that too!"

"Jun?" He looked up from his dresser from which he was throwing countless items into his bag.

"Oh hey Hikari!" He grinned at me and threw on his messenger bag. "Come on!" He grabbed my arm again, and dragged me out his house and towards Route 201. "Can you believe it? We're finally going to get Pokemon!" We laughed together, running as fast as we could out of town.

Now on Route 201, we were going farther than either of us ever have on our own. We could no longer see Twinleaf, and could hear the rustling of leaves and cries of far off Pokemon.

"You know Jun, maybe it's not such a great idea coming out here without any Pokemon of our own."

"Oh come on Hikari! What's life if you spend it on the safe side? Trust me! Sandgem Town isn't too far off! Just a mile or two! Let's go!" Without warning Jun started running as fast as he could, but only got a couple feet before a terrifying bellowing stopped us both in our tracks.

"HOOLD IT!" We both began frantically looking around, searching for the source of the yell. Then an old man that I immediately recognized from television came stomping towards us. _Ohhh crap. No Pokemon for us._

"You two don't have any Pokemon?" He began inspecting us I guess you could say, looking for Pokemon.

"Uh, no sir." I nervously answered. This guy was just as scary in real life as he was on TV...

"Then what is the meaning of coming out here?!" Everyone was deathly quiet for a moment. I felt even colder than I already was in the Professor's upset presence. "No one?" Suddenly Jun poked me with his elbow, and then greatly failed at whispering to me.

"Hey Hikari, isn't that Professor Rowan? What do you think he's doing here?" The hand between us and the Professor did little to prevent our 'private' conversation from being heard. Both Rowan and I sweatdropped (obviously).

The Professor then turned around and began talking to himself. And they say I'm weird...

"They tried to come to Sandgem on their own because they wanted Pokemon... Hmm, what to do?" Jun had begun sneaking up behind Rowan, I didn't know why, and frankly I didn't care. I was waving my hands around trying to get him to stop. It did not work.

_"This is your conscience speaking."_ Jun whispered into his ear, if you could call it whispering... We sweatdropped. Again._ "Give those kids some Pokemon. They deserve them more than anyone!"_ After a minute the Professor didn't say anything.

"I'll just say it louder." Jun wondered out loud. "THIS IS YOUR- mph!" The old man had placed his hand over the blonde's mouth.

"You know, I'm not sure if it's right for me to put you on that path..."

"NO!" Jun screamed in his face.

"So, you two truly love Pokemon, do you?" Said the Professor, ignoring Jun.

"Yeah I do! Hikari?" They both stared at me. Jun knew what the answer was, and I did too. Ever since I was a little girl, Pokemon were the only ones who didn't care I was different, always listened to me, comforted me, and always understood me, when no person did. I nodded my head and answered.

"Forever and always." I replied, face set and determined. The Professor nodded as well.

"I will ask again, you two truly love Pokemon, correct?" That bugged me, so before Jun could reply himself, I spoke up.

"Of course we do! Didn't you just hear Jun?! I don't care if Arceus himself came down and told me to hate Pokemon, I would always care for and about them!" My childhood friend and the well known Pokemon professor both stared at me, surprised I guess. "What are guys looking at!?" I crossed my arms, and looked away, but there was nothing I could do to hind the tinge of red in my face...

"Hmm, a pair of reckless children who foolishly leave the safety of town without Pokemon of their own. It worries me what people like that would do with Pokemon of their own."

"Well, we... uh... Forget about me then!" We both looked at Jun. "I mean, it was me who dragged Hikari out here!"

"Really?" I couldn't believe he was doing this. Jun rarely acted this way. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Jun don't do this." I whispered to him, grabbing the sleeve of his orange and white coat.

"How big of you young man. Very well then! I will entrust you two with Pokemon!" Yeah, I was surprised. Extremely. My jaw dropped, but of course Jun was bouncing all over the place at this point.

"All right! Can you believe this Hikari!? We're finally getting Pokemon!" Suddenly Jun embraced Professor Rowan. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Um, well, you're welcome, Jun right?" He vigorously nodded his head. Jun finally released the Professor and Rowan then looked at me, obviously expecting something.

"Um.." My face got all red, and I looked down at the ground. "Thank you sir!" He smiled at us and nodded his head.

"However of course, you must promise me that you will never recklessly endanger yourselves like that again!" Jun and I nodded our heads. "Now then, where?"

"Professor!" I heard a boy's voice, coming from the opposite direction, where Lake Verity was. "Professor Rowan! You left your briefcase at the lake!"

He was around Jun and my age of thirteen. He was wearing a red cloth cap with a blue Pokeball symbol on it. He was also wearing a long sleeve red shirt underneath an unzipped blue jacket with a white scarf. His pants were black and he was wearing some grey sneakers. He set down the briefcase.

"Is something the matter here?"

"Ah, there it is! Lucas, what would I do without you! I was just about to entrust these two with their own Pokemon!"

"Pardon!?" It was easy to tell that this guy, Lucas I suppose, was probably a super organized workaholic nerd. Not that that's bad, that's just the kind of person he was. "Sir, you know how hard those Pokemon are to replace! Are you sure about giving them away?"

"Hm! We exist side by side with Pokemon Lucas! There comes a time when people should meet Pokemon. There is a world that should be explored together. For them, today is that time. The place, right here!" The Professor pointed his finger to the sky, while Jun cheered him on. "Now go on you two! Open the briefcase and pick out a Pokemon!"

"Alright! I can't believe this! I'm so happy that I can't even keep a straight face!" That much was true, Jun was smiling so hard that his mouth was twitching. "Okay Hikari, I'll let you choose first, being that I am the bigger man here." I found it funny that Jun was acting so high and mighty, it was cute. Not in that 'I like him' kind of cute, like the younger sibling kind of cute.

"Thanks Jun!" I smiled then crouched down, careful not to let any part of me touch the frozen ground. I unlatched the briefcase which easily popped open to reveal three Pokeballs that were freely bouncing around the red inside of the briefcase. I released all three Pokemon for us to see.

I knew what all three were, Piplup, Chimchar, and Turtwig. They all seemed lively, and all were adorable.

"Hmm. Professor, I can't decide which one to take."

"Come on Hikari! I wanna get my Pokemon already!" Jun whined at me.

"Well, why don't you both take a Pokemon home for now then, see what it's personality is, then decide." I looked up from the three joyful Pokemon.

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Okay then, I'll take home Piplup for now!" Piplup made a cheerful noise and held up it's flippers telling me it wanted to be held. I picked him up and was surprised at how cold Piplup's body was, but then again he is a water type.

"Then for now I'll take Turtwig!" Jun grinned at the grass type and Turtwig smiled back. I had a feeling though that they wouldn't be the best pair. Turtwig didn't have anywhere near the energy level of Jun.

Chimchar was returned to his Pokeball, and Professor Rowan began yet another speech.

"Remember, these Pokemon are still unfamiliar with the world. In that regard, they're much like you. As fellow newcomers to the world, I hope you'll do well together. If you have any trouble come and see me at my lab in Sandgem Town. And now we'll be on our way!" The Professor began speedily heading towards Sandgem Town. Lucas clumsily picked up the briefcase which opened again so he had to put the Pokeball back in and shut it once more.

"Professor, wait for me! See you later you guys!" Lucas ran after the Professor.

"You know Hikari, Professor Rowan is actually really nice. On TV he seems so stern and scary. Sooo Hikari, we might not be keeping these Pokemon, but since we've both got them... I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

"Hmm," I looked down at Piplup and decided that for once, Jun was right. "Okay!"

"Alright, let's get started!" Piplup jumped down from my arms and Turtwig made his way in front of Jun. "I'll let you move first Hikari!" I nodded and remembered the moves that the three starter Pokemon of Sinnoh had.

"Okay Piplup, use Pound!"The clumsy Pokemon's fin glew and it hit Turtwig spot on.

"Turtwig don't let that little penguin bring you down! Use tackle!"

"Dodge it!" Piplup just barely made it away from Turtwig, then I ordered him to use Pound again which hit. Turtwig fainted.

"Turtwig!" Jun ran over to the small grass type Pokemon, returning it to it's Pokeball. "Great, we just lost our first Pokemon battle!" Jun pouted for a minute but then stretched out his back and returned to his normal self. "Whew, I'm beat! I'm sure Turtwig is too... See ya later Hikari!" And with that Jun left back to Twinleaf town.

Piplup looked full of pride after winning his first battle.

"You did great Piplup!" I complimented him before returning him to his Pokeball in a flash of red. I stretched my arms up before walking back to our hometown myself. "What a day! I can't wait to hit the hay tonight!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Didn't really like the ending to my first chapter... Oh well! Also, there's a hint of SinnohShipping in here... I don't own Pokemon! Now let's get started!**

Chapter 2: Troublesome Finds Starly!

I was back at home now, Piplup was wandering around the first floor and my mom was making me some congratulatory hot chocolate and sandwiches while I told her about what had happened. After setting them down on the counter in front of me, I began plopping marshmallows into the mug when my mom started speaking herself. Her Glameow which used to be her favorite Contest Pokemon, now the family pet, jumped up onto the counter and I began petting her.

"Wow." She stated. "So that's what happened, huh." I silently nodded my head. "You and Jun are lucky to have met Professor Rowan. Imagine if you hadn't... I don't want to think about what could have happened out there." Thank Arceus for me that mom wasn't mad at us going so far. She was understanding like that. Jun's mother was too, but only by force because she knew that there was nothing she could do to stop Jun. "Hikari, go visit Professor Rowan and thank him properly. I have some cookies that you can take to him." I knew she wasn't asking me, I just had to do it. "You can head over to Sandgem Town tomorrow morning.

Afterwards I returned Piplup to his Pokeball, and then I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, then headed up through the hatch and into my room. I changed into some comfy pj's and plopped down onto my bed. Staring at Piplup's Pokeball, I had the feeling that he wasn't the Pokemon for me.

_I'll ask Jun to switch with me tomorrow_. I mentally added that to the to-do list in my brain. Looking up at my wall, I saw something that I hadn't notice in years, and somehow hadn't gotten buried underneath other papers. A picture I had drawn when I was a little kid. Two actually. One was a badly drawn Turtwig. The second was of me standing with a fully evolved Torterra.

_Weird_, I thought to myself._ How could I have known that I would pick a Turtwig all the way back then._ Oh yeah, I'm like, psychic or something...

* * *

It was morning. I was already dressed and had my winter garments on. I had an overnight bag packed because I assumed that I would be staying the night in Sandgem. Mom had made breakfast earlier and given me the cookies I was to take to the Professor. Piplup was already in my arms as I walked out the door into the frigid outdoors.

"Hikari!" I turned around to see my mom in sweat pants, slippers, and an apron running towards me from the house. "I almost forgot these!" She handed me a box that was unmistakable as Poke Foot shoebox.

"New shoes! What kind!?" I may be a different kind of girl, but that doesn't mean I don't love new clothing!

"Brand new pink running shoes!"

"Thanks mom!" I tackled her with a hug.

"You're so very welcome Hikari." She returned my embrace. "I'll take them home for now Hikari. I'll give them back once you return home."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Hikari. I love you."

"Love you too mom." I couldn't imagine how she felt. Her little girl that had been judged, ignored, and ridiculed her entire life, leaving home for the first time. We both knew what this would lead to. I was going to go on a journey away from home, and soon.

I made my way over to Jun's house, but Mary told me he wasn't home, so I left to Route 201. As soon as I left town I recognized the crazy blonde hair of my childhood friend.

"Too slow!" Jun grinned and ran over to me. "Hikari, I'm sick of waiting for you! So you're going to thank Professor Rowan properly too, huh?"

"Yep. You wanna walk together?"

"I was planning on running, but alright! Oh, I almost forgot!" _Oh no._ I mentally face palmed myself. "You know that lake where we always have played at?"

"Lake Verity?"

"Yeah. You know how they say that a legendary Pokemon lives there?" I nodded my head, recounting all of the stories and legends I'd heard about Mesprit, the Pokemon supposedly living in the lake. I'd had quite a few visions of Mesprit and the other two legendary lake Pokemon.

"Now we're going to catch that Pokemon for Professor Rowan! I'm sure that'll make him happy!" I smiled, knowing very well that we would never catch that Pokemon, at least not now. "Me and you together Hikari, we've got nothing to fear!"

"Alright Jun, let's go." We started walking to the east, where the lake was. After about fifteen minutes of talking about our new Pokemon and walking, we came across a small trail going through the woods, the entrance to Lake Verity.

"Alright, we're here! Get ready for the most awesome battle ever!" Jun grabbed my arm and started dragging me through the woods but I stopped him.

"Jun, I almost forgot! Would you mind switching Pokemon with me? I don't think Piplup and I are working out so well..."

"Sure! Turtwig's cool and all, but it just doesn't do anything." We exchanged Pokeballs and we both released the Pokemon.

_"Piplup!_" The prideful Piplup placed his flippers on his waist, but then looked kind of confused when he realized that he was with the wrong trainer.

"Piplup, you're going to stay with Jun for a while, kay?" The blue penguin nodded his head. "Hi Turtwig!" I smiled at the quiet grass type, and she smiled back. If you asked my how I knew that it was a girl, I wouldn't know. I could just tell. I picked her up and we started heading down the trail. We had to stop a lot though because Piplup kept tripping, him and Jun weren't a good match either. Jun was fast and impatient. Piplup was far too slow for him... At this point Jun had returned the water type to his Pokeball. Jun would probably end up taking Chimchar. I liked Turtwig. Finally, we could see light and a clearing up ahead.

"We're really here!" Jun raced ahead of me, and into the bright light. I myself came off of the trail. It had been a while since we'd been to Lake Verity, and it was gorgeous as ever. The clear blue water looked so pure! "What the?" I looked at Jun, wondering what he was talking about and he pointed ahead of us.

With his back to us, a man wearing a really weird outfit and blue spiky hair was staring out across the lake. Then he started talking. I don't think Jun heard him, he was almost whispering, but I heard clear as day. As if I was supposed to hear it. As if I had too. Those words he spoke that day are forever imprinted in my mind.

"...The flowing time..." _Oh no_, I thought. My vision was getting blurry. An image flashed in my eyes, preventing me from seeing anything else. It looked like some kind of huge blue Pokemon. "...The expanding space..." Another image. This time a large white and pink Pokemon. I was beginning to shake. Turtwig looked up at me, slightly concerned. "I will make it all mine one day... Cyrus is my name." Suddenly several images sped through my mind, terrible images causing me to whimper. Nightmares of a horrible, scary man. "Remember it..." I took a step back. "Until then, sleep while you can, legendary Pokemon of the lake bed..." Suddenly the images stopped. I was still shaking, sweating, holding my head. I'd had another vision. I hated them with all my heart. I hadn't noticed the man walking towards us.

"Allow me to pass. Step aside." He was asking us to move out of the way to leave. I looked up, then realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I know him. I couldn't place it, but I'd seen this guy before. And I didn't like him. He stared at me. His eyes were cold, heartless, black.

"Hikari, move." Jun whispered to me. My hands fell to my side, and I stepped aside, looking down at the ground so the man couldn't see my eyes. Finally he left.

"What was that about? Huh, weird guy." I nodded my head, still shaking and sweating, despite the freezing weather.

"Y-yeah, weird guy." I managed to stammer out, trying to shake off the effects of my vision. One of the few things that I didn't like about Jun was that he rarely noticed when I had my visions. Though he can sometimes make me feel better by making me laugh afterwards, it bugs me sometimes...

"Whatever, let's go catch that legendary Pokemon Hikari!"

_"Kyauuuun!_" A strange cry interrupted us both. And we looked around in surprise. Jun run ahead a few feet to look around before running back.

"Did you hear that Hikari!? That must've been the legendary Pokemon! This is our chance!" I couldn't believe it, was it actually here? Was Mesprit actually here?! "CRAP! WE DON'T HAVE ANY POKEBALLS!" While Jun frantically searched his messenger bag, I saw a disturbance in the water. I looked to see what it was, and saw a strange translucent being hovering over water. I couldn't tell exactly what it was, and before I knew it, it had flown away.

"Man, I guess we lost it, huh? Hey Hikari, do you think if we asked Professor Rowan he'd give us some Pokeballs?" I wasn't paying attention, just staring out at the lake. "You remember what he said, don't you?"

"Huh, uh, yeah." I replied.

"He said to visit him at his lab if we needed anything." Jun wasn't even talking to me anymore, he was talking to himself. I looked down at Turtwig who smiled sweetly at me. "Alright Hikari! First one to the Professor's lab in Sandgem Town rules!" And with that Jun was gone, already racing towards Rowan's lab.

Still carrying Turtwig, I left Lake Verity and started heading towards Sandgem Town. Eventually I got to the point where I wanted a snack, so I left the main path and began looking into bushes and trees searching for berries or fruits.

"How hard is it to find fruit in a tree?" I mumbled to myself after ten minutes of searching, I mean, it _was_ only February, but come on! Suddenly Turtwig jumped down from my arms and started walking further into the forest. "Turtwig?" I followed her and five minutes later I stumbled into a small clearing, and in the middle was an island in a stream. And on that little island was a _huge_ tree. _Ancient_ almost.

"Wow." I stared at it as Turtwig drank from the stream, her leaf almost getting greener and healthier as I watched. The tree was full of fruits and berries. The Pokemon here seemed okay too. I could see some Bidoof and others all around, there were probably more around during summer. As I began to walk across the small ice dotted stream, I reached down and pet Turtwig's moist shell. "Thanks girl."

Thank Arceus my boots were waterproof, cause when I reached down to feel the water it was freezing. Like more freezing than normal winter water...

Now on the small island I looked up at the ancient tree. It was amazing how it still had ripe fruit on it. I started climbing, and finally got close enough to see that it was full of Magost berries. Magost berries are very sweet and super delicious! I was careful to keep a firm grip while I reached for one of the berries. Finally, I grabbed it, then placed it into my bag. I continued to take berries for myself and Turtwig until I noticed a small Starly watching me in the tree.

"Um, hi there little guy! You want a berry?" I reached out my hand with a berry in my palm, gesturing for the flying and normal type to take it. Then that flying rat let out an ear-splitting shriek right in my freaking face! "Stupid Starly..." I mumbled, trying to keep my cool while climbing down the tree.

That's when my dumb luck ran out. I glanced up only to see a humongous flock of Starly, hundreds of them, along with a few Staravia and one Staraptor flying out of the tree and straight towards me. I practically flew to the bottom of the tree, dropping several berries as I went and splashing across the stream and grabbing Turtwig.

"Time to go Turtwig!" All of the Pokemon around scattered and I realized that I had no idea of where we were. So I just started running in some random direction, hearing the flapping of hundreds of wings above me. Suddenly tons of the Starly started using fury attack straight into the forest, almost hitting me many times. Arceus were they mad. Needless to say, when they starting doing that I started screaming. Then, of course I had to run into a clearing and a dead end. The dead end was a cliff and over the edge was, you guessed it! The ocean!

I started backing away from the edge, but the huge flock was right there. The Staraptor appeared flying up from below the cliff.

_"Raaptooor!"_ I clenched Turtwig tighter in my arms, stepping back. The Staraptor opened it's beak and was getting ready for an unmistakable move. My eyes widened and I frantically looked around for an exit. Turtwig was scared too, I could feel her shaking. Suddenly a bag of something flew in front us, landing between me and Staraptor. It distracted it enough so it stopped it's Hyper Beam attack. Then it exploded in a dark green mist that smelled like_ freaking rotting egg shit._ The flying type Pokemon quickly dispersed, and left me coughing, trying to get the hell out of there.

My eyes were watering, and I couldn't see anything. My foot slipped just then, and I realized that I was falling off of the cliff. But before I could scream, something roughly pulled me up. Roughly enough to almost dislocate my shoulder... So much for my savior, right? Then I was doused in some kind of liquid that was_ not_ water. Turtwig just stood on the ground next to me staring in shock. I did the same, my dark blue eyes wide in shock at the ground, on all fours.

"You can get up now." A male's voice harshly told me. I slowly looked up, and could see the silhouette of someone, the sun was blocking my vision. Squinting my eyes, I put my hand up to block out the sun. He was tall, taller than me, though most guys I know are. He was wearing a blue and black jacket with the collar up. His hands were jammed into the pockets of his grey pants. His tennis shoes matched his jacket, blue and black. He had plum colored hair and his eyes were a dark onyx color.

"What the hell was that!?" I jumped up and confronted the guy. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I just saved your life." Now I was pissed off.

"Yeah, by throwing a stink bomb at me and dousing me in, in, whatever the hell that was!" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"It was an antidote to the stink bomb that makes you smell not like shit. You're lucky I even bothered to use it." I suddenly felt kind of stupid. I blushed a little, embarrassed, then rubbed my arm and looked at the ground. Finally I decided to say something else after crossing my arms.

"Well, can I at least know your name so I can say-" I sighed. "Thank you?" He raised an eyebrow at me again, then closed his eyes and started to turn around, but before he did he replied.

"No."

"What kind of-" I started yelling, but was interrupted by whoever the hell this guy was.

"Tch, if you weren't so troublesome then I wouldn't have had to save you from a bunch of little birds, so no little girl."

"My name is Hikari!" But he was already heading in the opposite direction. I looked beyond him and saw that Sandgem Town was that way.

_Great, now I have to follow JerkyMcStinks a-lot all the way to Sandgem. I could go the long way and go back through the woods to find the road... Yeah, and meet up again with Staraptor and friends._ So I picked up Turtwig, sighed, and, while still soaked, moved just behind the plum haired guy towards town. Eventually he stopped and just barely turned his head to see me walking behind me.

"Why are you following me?" If threw up my nose in protest.

"As if I was! I'm going to Sandgem Town too." He looked back in front of him and continued walking. I realized that I was freezing. I ran up besides JerkyMcStinks a-lot, with a tinge of red in my cheeks, embarrassed that I had to ask him, but I could basically feel the blue in my lips.

"H-hey, you wouldn't happen to h-have a towel, or blanket, would y-you?" I had started shivering from the cold, but managed to smile at him. He barely looked at me before quickening his pace.

"No." I stopped in shock at how cold he was.

"Well Turtwig, I guess w-we'll just have to ask someone else." I kept walking, on my way to Professor Rowan's lab in hopes that he'd have a blanket and dryer. After entering Sandgem Town I was happy to see that the townspeople were very kind, saying hello and pointing me in the direction of the Prof.'s lab. But then again they didn't know what I was.

Finally seeing the lab, I was about to head over, but bumped into the Professor's kid assistant. Lucas, right? And when I say 'bumped into', I mean literally bumped into him.

"Oh, so sorry!" The papers he'd been holding floated to the ground.

"Sorry." I mumbled, helping him pick them up.

"O-oh, it's you! Hikari, right?" I nodded my head, managing a small smile. Lucas' cheeks grew redder than they already were from the cold.

"And you're Lucas, the Prof.'s assistant right?" I asked.

"Y-yeah. Hey, are you alright?" I got a little confused. "You look cold. I-I mean like, colder than you should be in February here, and you're kind of wet and all..." He finished quickly, rubbing the back of his head.

"W-well, I got wet and-" I was violently shivering now.

"Here Hikari, we'll get you some dry clothes and get you warmed right up!" He smiled at, and gestured for me to take his hand. I did, and Lucas led me to a two story nice looking house right across the street.

"Lucas, you're back so- eearlyyy." An older man that I assumed was his grandfather's speech altered after he saw me walk into the house hand in hand with Lucas. "So, who's your friend there, eh Squirt?" Lucas reddened.

"Gramps, don't be like that. She's just a friend... Her name's Hikari, and she got wet so I was just going get her some dry clothes and stuff." A small girl ran downstairs to greet us as well.

"Lukie!" She ran up and hugged him. "Ooh, Grampa, Lukie has a girlfriend!" I giggled at the child's (I assumed that this was Lucas' sister) speech and nickname for Lucas.

"Come on you guys. Hikari, come on upstairs." I followed Lucas upstairs and in front of a bathroom. "You have some clothes that you could change into?"

"Yeah, I have some in my bag."

"Okay, well you get changes and I'll put your stuff in the dryer." He Lucas smiled sweetly at me with that twinge of red in his face. I went in to the bathroom and shut the door, grabbing my pajamas out of my bag.

They weren't the cutest pajamas I had, but they were comfortable and warm. It was a long, pink nightgown. I left my red leggings on, then exited the bathroom and Lucas took my clothes to put in the dryer. He came back upstairs and I was sitting on his bed.

"It'll take about half an hour. Sorry Hikari, I know you were on your way to say thank you to the Professor."

"It's alright, it's not your fault anyways Lucas." I smiled at him, and he started to blush again.

"So, um, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get all wet? I mean, i-it's not the time of year to go swimming." Lucas nervously laughed.

"Well, to make a long story short, Turtwig and I (who was in my lap) got attacked by this huge flock of Starly and Staravia and one Staraptor. Then the rudest guy appeared out of nowhere, and yeah, he saved my life, but come on! You could at least be nice about it! And then he did the kindest thing by dumping some weird liquid on me so I wouldn't smell from his ridiculous stink bomb!" Now that had really gotten me going. Lucas even looked a little scared.

"Wow, uh, what a day, huh?" He nervously laughed again.

"So Lucas, are you a Pokemon Trainer?"

"Well, I'm usually with Professor Rowan helping him out and all, but yeah! I only have one Pokemon right now though..." He looked off into space.

"Can I meet him?"

"Uh, sure!" Lucas clumsily took a Pokeball off of his belt and released it, revealing a familiar clumsy blue Pokemon.

"A Piplup!" I pet his head, it was adorable! "It's not the one that the Professor had with him though, right?"

"Right. I've had Piplup for a while now, but he never listens to anything I say." Lucas sighed.

"He will someday. I think you two will make a great pair eventually." Piplup was in my lap now, after having pushed Turtwig out, eager for attention.

"You think so?"

"Mh hm." I replied. Half an hour later I was back in my regular clothes and had on my winter stuff. I was carrying Turtwig and Lucas and I were laughing all the way to the lab. He was actually a really nice guy!

And of course, just as Lucas was opening the door a being in orange and white ran into me.

"Jun!" I practically screamed in his face from where my butt was firmly planted on the ground. Jun rubbed his head and tried to figure out what was going on.

"What the... Oh it's you Hikari! That old guy, he's not so scary as much as he is totally out there! Well, me and Chimchar are out of here!" And with that Jun was gone.

"Well..." I said. "I guess we know what Pokemon he chose..." Lucas helped me up and we went inside.

"Hikari! Glad you could make it. We'll continue in just a moment, just after-"

"Professor, I'm here for my Pokedex." I turned around to see...

"Why is _he_ here?!" I shrieked.

"Oh, it's you Troublesome."


	3. HELP PLEASE

**HELP PLEASE!**

**I Don't Know What To Use For Shinji's Last Name!  
Ideas PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I want to thank all everyone who gave me ideas for Shinji's last name, and the winner is... reddevil47! Shinji's full name is now Shinji Mackenzie Nakamura! The Mackenzie part will come up later in the story... Also since reddevil47 won, please visit Josh Dunlop's website, he's making an interactive website called the world of pokemon that try's to correspond pokemon into real life standards like a national geographic style. Here are the links:**

**Video: watch?v-1iIQ2gI_18**

**Website: projects/1981517474/the-world-of-pokemon**

**I don't own Pokemon, now let's get started! Thank you reddevil47!**

Chapter 3: The Start Of A New Journey

I was fuming. The Professor and Lucas had forced me to sit, trying to get me to calm down. JerkyMcStinks a-lot was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed, acting all cool guy.

"Hikari, please, just let Professor Rowan explain, _pleeeeease_?!" Lucas begged. I crossed my own arms and sighed.

"FINE, but this had better be good..." The Prof. made his way over towards us and motioned for plum haired guy to follow. He made that 'tch' noise and obeyed.

"Well... I'm assuming you two know each other, so I'll skip the introductions-"

"Actually Professor..." I stood up with my arms still crossed, looking the man who'd doused me in a strange liquid and thrown a god awful stink bomb at me straight in the eye. "He _refused_ to tell me his name."

"Hn." Was JerkyMcStinks a-lot only reply. I got a sour look on my face and continued to glare at him.

"Hm, well, uh, ha ha!" The Professor laughed nervously, obviously feeling the tension and awkwardness. "I suppose I will introduce you two then. Shinji, this is Hikari. She's a trainer starting out, similar to you. Hikari, this is Shinji." After that we all just stared at each other in another awkward silence. I, once again, didn't notice it, being too busy glaring at the boy who I finally knew the name of. He was doing the same.

"Well then, shall we get started?" No one answered. "Hikari, Shinji. May I see your Pokemon?" For a moment we ignored Professor Rowan, then reluctantly broke eye contact to hand him our Pokeballs. Both of them were released, and I saw that Shinji had also chosen Chimchar. But he kind of worried me, the Chimchar I mean. He looked too tough and even a tad unhappy for such a young Pokemon... "Hm... Shinji, I see you have already started training Chimchar. He has become stronger already, though you should embrace the emotional connection you and Chimchar will have as well."

"Hn.." Shinji nodded, but was clearly annoyed that Professor Rowan was criticizing him like that.

"And Hikari..." The Prof. smiled. "This Pokemon seems to be rather happy!" He grinned at me and I returned the favor. Shinji and I were both handed back our Pokemon and Pokeballs, he returned his Chimchar while I held Turtwig in my arms. "Entrusting you with that Turtwig was no mistake it seems Hikari!" I smiled even more than before.

"Thank you Professor!"

"Now, would you like to give her a nickname?" I looked down at the small grass type Pokemon who was smiling at me. I hadn't thought about a nickname. But, the more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea of nicknaming my Pokemon! I cocked my head looking at Turtwig, trying to think of a good name. Suddenly my eyes lit up when something came to mind.

"Mazey! Her name is Mazey."

_"Wig!"_ It was easy to tell that Mazey loved her new name.

"Tch." I looked up to see an even more annoyed JerkyMcStinks-a lot. "What a waste of time. Naming your Pokemon? Please, give me a break."

"What's wrong with naming your partners for life!?" My voice was rising.

"Well, _Troublesome-_" Shinji emphasized Troublesome, just to bug me.

"Children, children, please! Arguing will get you nowhere!"

"Hmph!" That was me.

"Hm." And that was Shinji. Professor Rowan sighed.

"Anyways, you have both astounded me by your abilities with Pokemon so far. Hikari, you so quickly have formed a heartwarming bond with your Pokemon, and I cannot stress enough how fast you accomplished this. Shinji, you easily and fleetly brought out your Pokemon's strength. I'm sure you will both do great things as trainers! I feel privileged to have met both of you. That is why I ask you both to cherish your Pokemon and any others you might meet." I looked over at Lucas who gave me a thumbs up, suggesting that Professor Rowan was genuinely very impressed by me, but unfortunately he felt the same way about Shinji...

"Er-hem, now shall we move on to the main topic? There is something I want you both to do for me!" Intrigued, I continued to listen. "As you know, my name is Rowan. I study Pokemon. First of all, I want to know what kinds of Pokemon live in the Sinnoh region. To do so, it is necessary to collect data using the Pokedex." The grin on my face grew as I realized what he was getting at. "This is what I wish to ask of the both of you. I want to entrust you with a Pokedex, fit for Sinnoh. Will you use it to record data on all the Pokemon in Sinnoh for me?"

"Yes, of course Professor!" I was way too excited for this, I know. Shinji only nodded. The Professor didn't talk for a few minutes, making me anxious.

"I can stand here without speaking for hours. I am a very patient man. Let me ask again, I wish to entrust you both with a Pokedex. Will you use it to collect data on all the Pokemon in Sinnoh?"

"YES!" Shinji broke his patience, and we both shouted yes at the same time, causing us to glance at each other for a moment.

"Hm," He nodded. "Good answers." Shinji was handed a red Pokedex. Then, Professor Rowan handed me a shiny, brand new pink Pokedex! I shrieked in joy, then tightly embraced the Professor.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" At first he was surprised, then hugged me back.

"You are very welcome Hikari." After releasing the Professor he continued his lesson on the device. "Those Pokedex are very high tech devices. It will record information on any Pokemon you encounter. I ask that the both of you go everywhere and meet every Pokemon, even if it means you leave the region to complete your individual quests."

"Hikari." I looked to my right to see Lucas grinning at me and holding up his own red Pokedex. "I've got one too!"

"You know children, I've lived with Pokemon for 60 long years, and even now I get a thrill when I'm with a Pokemon. You should both know that there are countless Pokemon in this world, that means that there are just as much thrills out there for you! Hikari, Shinji, your grand adventure begins right now!" Both of us nodded at the Professor.

"I'm helping with the Pokedex too, so in a sense I'm just like you. I just got a little head start is all! I'll be happy to teach you anything you need to know! See you around Hikari!" And with that Lucas left the lab, motioning for me to follow.

"Hn." That was Shinji (obviously), and he left the lab as well.

"Thank you again Professor, I can't wait to see you again!"

"As can't I Hikari." I had started to walk out when I remembered the cookies.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" I handed over the box. "My mom and I made these for you Professor!"

"Ah, nothing beats classic homemade chocolate chip cookies. Thank you Hikari. Also, I almost forgot as well! I have something just for you!" I was handed a slightly familiar device that I see ads for on television everyday. "It's TM27, that technical machine contains Return. Return becomes more powerful the more powerful your bond is with your Pokemon. Keep in mind, TMs are single use only."

"Thank you Professor! Take care!"

"You too Hikari!" I left the lab, eager to have my first battle with Mazey. Lucas was outside waiting for me.

"So you ready for me to show you the ropes?"

"I think so! One second though." I got out my new Pokedex and used it on Mazey.

_"Turtwig, the tiny leaf Pokemon. The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist."_

"All done!" Lucas nodded and led me around town, showing me the Poke Mart and Pokemon Center. Even though I pretty much already knew everything he was teaching me, I had fun. Lucas even treated me to lunch, though I insisted on paying half he refused.

"So that's about it Hikari!" Lucas clapped his hands together outside of the small town restaurant. "You should probably go home and tell your family before you just head out on your journey."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Oh, and Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you maybe have a battle with me?" I gave him my best pretty please look, but he didn't look so sure about it...

"Uhh,"

"Come on Lucas! Pleeeaaase!"

"Hikari you know that Piplup doesn't listen to me, and I'm not even sure that I'm entering the Pokemon League or anything like that..."

"It'll be quick, I promise!" Lucas looked at me with that priceless look that told me he was about to give in.

"Fine, but only a quick battle." We left the actual town for the empty beach, shards of ice floating on the water. Lucas and I got into positions and Lucas released his Piplup, Mazey was already out. I took out my Pokedex to get information on Piplup.

_"Piplup, the penguin Pokemon. A poor walker, it often falls down. However, its strong pride makes it puff up its chest without a care."_ The device finished.

"Luucaas, since you were so nice to have a battle with me, you can have the first move." He nervously nodded.

"Okay Piplup, use Pound!" I was expecting to have the clumsy blue Pokemon run at Mazey, but he just crossed his flippers and stuck his beak up at his trainer. "Not again..." Lucas mumbled.

_"Piplup."_

"Well, I guess it's our turn then Mazey. Use Withdraw and then tackle!" Mazey curled herself up into a tight little ball and began to glow blue, raising her defense. After that she rushed at the prideful Piplup who was too busy ignoring the dodge commands from Lucas to realize that the grass type Pokemon was about to hit him.

_"PIP!"_ Piplup cried when it was hit, and tried to use Pound, still ignoring Lucas. I ordered Mazey to use Withdraw though, so Pound was rendered useless.

"Piplup, back off! Come on!" Lucas yelled.

"Mazey, use tackle again!" The small grass type Pokemon came out of it's shell hitting Piplup again.

"Piplup, quick, use Bubble!" The blue Pokemon turned around and stuck it's tongue out at Lucas. Then, to my surprise it actually used Bubble. The attack hit Mazey, but it didn't do much damage.

"Mazey, can you try to use another move?" I asked her.

_"Wig!_" Mazey replied, I assumed telling me that she would try. Mazey started to glow red, and a red beam started to emerge from her as well. Eventually, the red beam hit Piplup, and Mazey was able to absorb energy from him.

"You learned Absorb Mazey!" I smiled at her.

_"Tur!"_ I looked up and realized that Piplup had fainted, Lucas was leaning over the penguin Pokemon, returning him to his Pokeball.

"You're pretty good Hikari."

"Thanks!" I replied, standing up holding Mazey.

"So you're gonna' head home now?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, my mom might get worried."

"Alright Hikari, well, see you later!"

"You too Lucas." I left Sandgem Town and headed back towards Twinleaf. I entered my house and saw my mom on the couch watching TV with Glameow sitting on her lap.

"Hi mom!" She stood up causing Glameow to have to get up annoyed.

_"Moow."_

"You're home, good to see you Hikari."

"You too mom." I kissed her on the cheek taking my coat and hat off. I plopped down on the couch letting Mazey walk around the house, Glameow took this opportunity to sit in my lap and get pet.

"So how'd it go? I can see that you finally picked out your partner." Mom bent down to pet the quiet grass type's head.

"Yeah, her name is Mazey. And it went well, well, sort of." My mom laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"_We-el_, on the way there Mazey and I were attacked by this huge flock of Starly, Staravia, and one Staraptor who nearly killed us."

"Oh my..."

"Yeah. And then the_ most annoying_ and _rude_ guy saved us by throwing a stink bomb at me."

"But it worked, so you should thank him."

"Don't you think I tried? But he refused to tell me his name! Then after that he doused me in some kind of weird liquid to get rid of the smell. It worked, but I nearly froze to death. Thankfully Lucas, who is Professor Rowan's assistant and a really nice guy, unlike _Shinji_, helped me out with that."

"I thought you didn't know his name."

"I didn't, but apparently he's a trainer starting out too, so I saw him again at the Professor's lab and Rowan told me. Anyways, Professor Rowan gave me, you won't believe this mom, he gave me a Pokedex!" I grinned, showing it to her. I expected her to be just as happy as I was, but she wasn't. Mom tried to act happy, but I could tell that she was faking.

"That's great honey! I'm so happy for you."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean sweetie? I'm fine!" She managed a nervous laugh.

"Mom. Come on, I can tell you're lying." She sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table and looking away.

"It's just that..."

"What mom?"

"You're my little girl Hikari, and I've taken care of you and protected you from the rest of the world for so long..."

"Mom..." I stood up and walked over to her, hugging her. "I can't stay cooped up here forever."

"I know sweetie, it's just that no one else understands you, the way that you are." I stood up straight, smiling.

"It's okay mom, I might be different, but the rest of the world is just gonna' have to deal with it!" My mom smiled back.

"That's my girl. So strong and independant. I know you'll do good things someday, be a great person, for yourself, the world, and your Pokemon. I love you Hikari." She stood up, pushing back my blue tresses and kissing my forehead like she would when I was a little girl. The expression always comforted both myself and my mother.

"Love you too mom."

"Dinner will be in a few hours. Do you want to watch a movie honey?"

"Sure!" Both of us and the Pokemon snuggled up on the couch to watch the original Karate Kid together. Afterwards we ate quesadillas for dinner and I went back up to my room to pack, playing the music on my iPod as I went. Mazey sat on my bed watching me.

"Say cheese Mazey!" We both smiled as I took a picture of the two of us with my camera, and let me tell you, it's a good one. I love taking pictures, so I was sure to pack my camera as well. After I was done, I turned on the TV and watched the Solaceon Town Contest. I'd almost forgotten about them and my mom's legendary Contest legacy.

"You know Mazey, I do want to enter the Pokemon League, but-" I smiled to myself. "I think I want to do Contests too." I stood up immediately from my bean bag, fist up. "That settles it! I'm going to beat the Pokemon League and become a top coordinator!"

**Sorry if this chapter is a little short. Oh well.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Our main character is finally leaving home! I do not own Pokemon or anything like that.**

Chapter 4: The First Day

I was on my way out of the house, I had all of my things packed and had on all of my winter garments.

"Mom, I'm about to leave!" She hurried over from the kitchen carrying a handful of sandwiches, bottles of water, cheese and crackers, fruit snacks, and a small bag of Pokemon food. "Jeez mom, you didn't have to give me all of this!" She helped me stuff all of it into my white and pink duffel bag.

"I know, I know, but I wanted you to have an ample supply of food for your journey."

"Thanks mom."

"Honey, I just want you to have fun on your journey, whether you're a trainer, coordinator, or both." She put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know, and I will mom." We hugged it out for a moment, then I made my way over towards the door, where Glameow was waiting for me. I crouched down to pet her head. "See you later beautiful!" I smiled at her.

_"Meow."_

"Bye mom, I love you!"

"I love you too Hikari! Call me!"

"I will!" I was halfway through the door when my mother (who if you haven't noticed is very forgetful) stopped me.

"I almost forgot, I got this for you!" She handed me a journal, the cover and back were both plain, encouraging someone to decorate it. Which was perfect for me, I love to draw and I'm pretty good at it. I had already packed colored pencils and a drawing pad. "You can use it for whatever you want, but I would like you to write about everything and anything you do every single day! So I can know what you did on your journey when you come back to visit." She smiled at me in that motherly way. "Geez kiddo, a journey full of adventure. I envy you. And you'll never be alone, not with your Pokemon with you. Now go Hikari. I'll be alright by myself." Just then the door opened, an annoyed looking Mary came through (one of the only parts of Jun's and Mary's personalities that were similar were that they often barged in any place they pleased).

"Excuse me, but is Jun here?"

"Um, no I haven't seen him." My mother replied.

"Oh... Then he must've left already. That boy shouted about going on an adventure, then he bolted. He's so headstrong and reckless..." Mary took a seat on our couch next to my mom. "I at least wanted him to take this..." She held up a parcel in her right hand.

"Not to worry Mary! I'm sure Hikari will be happy to bring that to Jun for you. Right, Hikari?" I knew it wasn't a question, so I of course had to say yes.

"You would Hikari?" Mary stood up.

"Uh, um, of course!" I took the package from Mary and placed it in my bag.

"Thank you Hikari, now have fun sweetie!" My mom waved me off and I could finally get out of there. I left the house as Mary and my mother began talking about whatever female adults with kids talk about. Things like politics, celebrity rumors, and of course us kids, you know, the usual.

After half an hour I arrived in Sandgem Town, thankfully not running into any Starly this time. I now have a permanent strong disliking of those Pokemon. I stopped by Lucas' house and said hi to him and his family, Lucas gave me some of his Pokeballs as a gift. Professor Rowan wasn't in his lab. After buying a few things at the Pokemart, Mazey and I started on Route 202, leaving the salty smelling Sandgem Town. After traveling down the route for about an hour, Mazey (who I was still holding) and I came across our first trainer.

"Hey you there!" A boy, younger than my age of twelve (my birthday is in December) ran up to us. "You and I, we're Pokemon trainers! So we have to battle!" For a moment I was a bit surprised, but quickly smiled at him.

"Okay! One on one?"

"Sure! Go Starly!" I frowned at the terrible memory that came to mind... Mazey jumped down from my arms as I got the Pokedex entry on Starly.

"Mazey use Withdraw!" She retracted into her shell and glowed blue.

"Quick Attack!" The attack did little damage after Mazey had raised her defense.

"Absorb!" Our attack also did little damage, it being a grass type attack and Starly being a flying type. "Now use tackle Mazey!" Starly cried and was knocked out.

"Are you kidding me!? Fine! Here's the prize money!" The kid threw me a bag with some money in it and ran off. Actually, I think he more threw it _at_ me.

"Uh, thanks!" I yelled at him. Looking through the bag I found about three dollars in coins. "Nice tip..." I mumbled to myself, putting the money in one of the side pockets in my duffel bag. Mazey and I ate a late lunch a while later. We later battled a second trainer; a girl, who when we won she gave us something actually worth while. A potion and ten dollars. It was about ten o'clock before I finally came to Jubilife City, not having stopped because I wanted to get to the city.

"Wow." I stated, swooning at all of the huge buildings, now brightly lit with white lights. Mazey was asleep in my arms, and I wanted to get to bed too, but would have to wait even longer being that I had no clue where the Pokemon Center was. I had to go into a visitor center for Jubilife City to get a map and find it. By the time I was in the Pokemon Center it was a little after eleven. Nurse Joy was cleaning up her counter.

"Hello there! You're in a little late, don't you think?" I smiled embarrassingly at her, rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah, I got a little lost. Can I get a room for the next couple nights?"

"Sure! Just give me a-... Oh yeah..." I looked at Nurse Joy inquisitively.

"Oh yeah what?"

"We don't have any rooms available right now..."

"What, why not!? This is like the second biggest Pokemon Center in the region, and I found that out at the visitor center trying to get here! I am not sleeping outside in an alley." I snapped.

"Sorry, but there's a big Pokemon Contest going on this week and we're all full."

"Well, at least that's something good."

"You're a coordinator?"

"Yeah, I'm aiming to become a top coordinator like my mom and to beat the Pokemon League. It'd be my first contest, but there's a first time for everything, right?" I replied.

"Of course." The pink haired woman continued looking through her computer. "You know, if you're okay with it, I can still give you a room, there will be someone staying there with you though." I thought about it for a moment before realizing that most of my time in Jubilife City would be spent outside of my room, so even if my temporary roommate was stupid or annoying, I wouldn't have to spend too much time with them. Who knows, they become a good friend of mine or it could even be a cute guy!

"Sure!" Nurse Joy handed me a key with the room number on it, room 427, so the fourth floor.

"The person staying in this room hasn't yet returned to the Pokemon Center, so when he comes back I'll tell him."

"Okay, thanks Nurse Joy!" I smiled even more, realizing she had said him, so my fantasy of having a cute guy being my temporary roommate seeming more possible (and NO, we wouldn't do anything inappropriate like you're probably thinking, I'm thirteen).

The elevator brought us straight to the fourth floor, and I made my way toward the room. Getting in and setting my bag on the kitchen table, I turned on the light, expecting a mess of a room. But as it turns out, this guy was actually very clean and tidy. He'd only used three drawers in the dresser for his clothes, which left plenty of room for my things (keeping my girl things in my bag of course). There were two beds, not bunk beds thankfully. A bag was under one of the beds, so I assumed he had taken that one, and placed my own bag underneath the other. I took out a pair of pajamas, the bottom was a pair of soft, long pajama pants with moons and stars on a dark blue background. I called them my wizard pajama pants. The top was just a plain black tank top with wide straps. I contemplated about whether to take a shower or not, but decided to take one in the morning being that I had already taken one early today.

I turned off the lights and got in my bed next to Mazey who was peacefully sleeping on the pillow next to my head. I started tickling the little leaf on her head, I'd found out the night before that she really enjoyed it. I watched as Mazey giggled in her sleep and tried to scratch the top of her head with her short little leg.

"You're so adorable Mazey." I said to myself. "I'm glad I chose you." Those were my last words before I drifted off into unconsciousness...

* * *

My hands were shoved into my pockets when I returned to the Pokemon Center from a day training. It was a half hour after midnight, and I was about to get into the elevator when the Nurse that ran this particular center, the messiest I've ever met, called me over.

"Oh, Shinji! You're back so late!" Being so upbeat and disorganized, this Nurse Joy annoyed me more than the others.

"Yeah, well you're up pretty late too." I remarked. She blushed a little, rubbing the back of her head.

"I had to clean up a little..." _Yeah, a little._ I thought to myself. "So anyways, another trainer came into today, and since there weren't any rooms left..."_ Great, now I have to share a room. Probably with some idiot coordinator..._ "You're okay with that, right?" After sighing I agreed, albeit annoyed.

"It's fine. Thanks for letting me know." I headed back upstairs, opening up my room I saw that whoever it was had already gone to sleep. I kept the lights off, grabbing some sweatpants and a plain gray T-shirt to change into. Though I didn't particularly like the idea of sharing a room, the person seemed organized and clean enough... I lied down on my bed, my hands behind my head, propping it up, not even bothering to bring the covers up.

Tomorrow I would get up early, and train with my Pokemon all day, just like every other day.

* * *

Morning. I was still waking up, my mind fuzzy. All I really knew was that I could smell breakfast. Delicious breakfast. Eventually, I managed to open at least one of my eyes, quickly closing it. Sunlight was filtering in through the cloth curtain in front of me, providing no protection from the bright morning light. Mazey stirred on the pillow in front of me. After covering my eyes, I propped myself up, one of the straps of my tank top falling down my shoulder. Lazily, I swung my feet around to the floor. They weren't comforted by the thin, crappy carpet. Rubbing my eyes, I stood up and made my way towards the kitchen table where there was a male figure drinking some steaming coffee. I couldn't quite make out what he looked like with my tired eyes. I heard an annoyed sigh before the thing that ruined my day. Wait, make that week.

"It just had to be you, didn't it... What was your name again?" My hands went down and I looked to see none other than Shinji sitting at the kitchen table with an empty plate and coffee, reading a freaking newspaper. _Newspaper._ It was only like eight in the morning, and it looked like he had already taken a shower, and was wearing jeans and a long sleeve dark bluish gray T-shirt. I quickly pulled up my tank's strap.

"My NAME is HIKARI you- mph!" Somehow he had gotten up and placed his hand over my mouth in less than three seconds, his face inches from mine.

"Be_ quiet_ Troublesome. People are still sleeping and I like peace and quiet in the morning." I was red. Just red. He took his hand away and brought his dirty dishes to the sink to begin washing them. I grumpily crossed my arms and sat down in a chair at the table like an angry child.

"I'm hungry." I stated bluntly.

"So_ that'_s your name." Shinji said sarcastically. "If you're hungry make something."

"You didn't think to make any for your roommate?"

"That's not my job."

"Humph. Fine." I went over to the fridge and saw that he had used most of the good breakfast ingredients. So I grabbed the eggs, some cheese slices, and what was left of the bacon and milk.

"And Troublesome, if you use up all of something, you have to replace it." I didn't like the idea of Shinji telling me what and what not to do, though I would have told my roommate to do the same, albeit in a nicer way.

"So I'm assuming you're going to replace everything you used up?"

"Yep." Shinji sat back down at the table with his coffee. I started chopping up the last of the bacon to put in my scrambled eggs, and began making myself some coffee. I'm a pretty good cook, my mom had been teaching me how to make poffins and lot's of other things ever since I had been a little girl. When my food was done I sat down at the table and ate my breakfast in silence, trying to think of the bright side to this situation. _The only thing good about this is that he's clean. That's it._ Mazey wobbled over to me, begging to be pet. I patted her head before finishing my food and washing my plate. Mazey then went over to Shinji, still wanting attention. I walked by patting her head again.

"Don't waste your time girl, the only thing he'll give you is hatred." Shinji glanced at me from the side and huffed. "I'm going to take a shower." I stated. "So _don't,_ come into the bathroom." I threatened, holding my bag in one hand while closing and locking the bathroom door behind me.

* * *

The small grass type Pokemon finally looked away from the door as she heard the sound of spraying water, giving her attention back to the man sitting before her, encouraging him to pet her. He sighed, before giving in.

"I suppose it won't be a crime to pet you for awhile." Mazey smiled as his hand caressed her head. "I have to admit, I have a soft spot for Turtwigs. My first Pokemon was a Turtwig." Mazey barely even heard him. "I can't believe I'm talking to a Pokemon, I'm pathetic." Shinji took his hand away. Mazey put her front legs up on his chair, nudging his arm. Sighing again, he began tickling the leaf on her head. "You're persistent, I'll give you that." Shinji ever so slightly smiled, remembering the time he'd spent with his Turtwig and all of it's evolved forms as well. "My Turtwig liked that too, still does, actually." Maybe fifteen or twenty minutes later, Hikari got out of the shower. Shinji quickly stopped giving Mazey the attention she craved once Hikari opened the bathroom door, getting ready to blow dry her hair.

* * *

After getting dressed I opened up the door to let some cooler air in, I didn't really like blow drying my hair but if I wanted to leave before it was dry it would freeze in the icy February air. I was wearing my usual mini dress, with two non matching super long socks. They went up to just underneath my mini dress, one was assorted colors of stripes and the other was black with a few symbols of my favorite superhero, Batman! He is so awesome. I put my yellow hair clips in after I was done drying my hair. I then went into the kitchen seeing Mazey still trying to get Shinji to pet her. I got out one of the poffins my mom had given me, made especially for Mazey.

"You are one determined girl Mazey." She happily ate it up.

"What's the point in giving Turtwig a treat? It's not like it's going to make her stronger in any way." Shinji coldly stated. I stood up fully, my hands on my hips.

"Her _name_ is Mazey, and I gave it to her because it was nice Shinji and I love her, something you apparently don't know the meaning of." I got my bag and began going through it for all of my money, not only had I brought all of my life savings but my mom had given me a good amount as well. All together I had about $800, enough to last me for a good while until I started building up prize money. It took forever too, trying to find all of it. I hadn't really organized my money so well... _No need to worry!_ I thought to myself. _I'll just buy myself a wallet today!_

"I'm going out for a while." I stated, putting the last of my money in my coat pocket.

"And I would care because?" Picking up Mazey, I replied.

"Just thought I should let you know." I exited the room putting on my hat. After getting out of the Pokemon Center which was now bustling with people, I checked my map of Jubilife City. Which in fact was way too hard to read, so I abandoned it to just walk around the city.

I bought a wallet, but didn't find anything else that I wanted. The city was huge, people everywhere. Eventually I came across a huge colosseum looking building.

"Should we check it out Mazey?"

_"Wig!"_ The small grass type replied in my arms.

"Okay!" I smiled at her and made my way to the front of the building. There however was a sign on the glass automatic sliding doors.

_'Jubilife City Pokemon Contest! Starts February 13th!'_ I gasped.

"Mazey, this is the Contest Hall! This is where the contest is going to be and it starts tomorrow!" I grinned and ran inside. There was a bored looking woman blowing gum bubbles sitting at a counter. "Uh, hello! I'd like to sign up for the Contest." She blew another that popped, looking up from her computer.

"Do you have a Contest Pass?"

"Um, no." She got out a piece of paper and handed it along with a pen to me.

"Fill this out." It was usual stuff, date of birth, hometown, name. When I finished she brought me over to an area with a camera and took a picture. Within a few minutes my pass was printed, then swiped. "Here you go Hikari. I just entered you into the contest, just be here at ten o'clock tomorrow morning. You also might want to get something nice to wear." I nodded, taking my card back. After we were outside I let out all of my excitement.

"EEEEK! MAZEY WE'RE GOING TO BE IN OUR FIRST CONTEST!" I did this weird dance thing, hopping on one foot to the other. "Okay, so we have to make poffins, get both of us something to wear, a seal case and-" I stopped when I heard a clanging noise in an alleyway next to the Contest Hall. I set Mazey down and peeked around the building. A dirty Pokemon, too blackened to be recognized, had knocked over a trash can and was rummaging through it. I slowly made my over, not letting the Pokemon see me. Eventually I crouched down a few feet away.

"Are you lost buddy?" I softly whispered. For a split second it took it's head out of the can, all I could see was a dirty face, two big round ears and a pair of frightened yellow eyes. The Pokemon immediately ran off in the opposite direction, only allowing me to watch the yellow star shape on the end of it's tail disappear. "Someones shy." I mumbled, standing up and turning around to pick up Mazey and leave.

I began looking for a store to sell us two outfits for the Contest, but found nothing. Eventually we stopped at a small park for lunch. And it wasn't a very nice park either, it was small and dirty. Mazey, in no hurry, chowed down on her Pokemon food, while I ate some of the things my mom had packed for me. As I was watching Mazey finish up, I happened to glance up and see some rich looking lady come out of a fancy store, followed by a stuck up looking Lopunny wearing a cute little sweater. The sign above the store read_ 'Simone's Closet'_.

"I think we just found our fancy dress store." Soon enough we were inside the store.

"Hello there! Welcome to Simone's Closet, for both your needs and your Pokemon's. How may I help you today?" A very beautiful young woman asked me.

"Well, we're looking for something to where at the Pokemon Contest tomorrow."

"Alright, come with me." She led me around the store, everything was gorgeous, but it was all way too expensive. A few things were in our price range, but they weren't exactly what I was looking for and I would have extremely little money left. "Ma'am, I don't think we have anything you're looking for." I nodded disappointingly, and was about to leave before I was stopped by an older woman with dark brown hair. She was about my mom's age, and looked very excited to see me... _Creepy..._

"Why if it isn't Hikari Diamond!"She greeted.

"Who are you?" I inquired, ready to bolt.

"Why how could I not recognize the daughter of top coordinator and great friend of mine, Johanna Diamond?"


	6. Chapter 5

**To GuiltyCrown09, you are correct! That will play a bigger part in the story (Not the part about Shinji), and as for the rest of you you'll have to wait and see to find out what I'm talking about! I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 5: Trying To Start Over With Someone Sucks

The woman turned out to be Simone Carter, the owner of the store. She's good friends with my mom, they are both top coordinators and were rival coordinators before they became friends. Simone seemed very excited that I was taking part in my first Contest, and guaranteed me that she'd be there cheering me on.

"So Hikari, you're here for your costumes, correct?"

"Yeah, but most of the things here are out of my budget."

"No problem, no problem at all! It's only the best for the daughter of Johanna Diamond!"

"You're going to give me a discount?"

"Not just that dear, I'm going to give you each a free outfit, and anything else you need in the future."

"You're kidding?" My mouth dropped.

"Madam, I don't think that's such a good-" Simone cut off her employee.

"Nonsense, I will help you pick something out. Come come." Simone led me to the area with some of the most expensive items, and when I say expensive, I mean like thousands of dollars. She helped me try on countless dresses that I handled like newborn Skitty. I came out of the dressing room wearing my twenty-fourth dress, not even knowing what it looked like on me as Simone said that I should first let herself and employees judge it on me. But this one must've looked good, they all gasped as I came out of the dressing room.

"Sweetie..."

"Madam, I think we found her dress." I turned around to look at myself in the full body mirror. My hands went to my mouth. It was beautiful. Simple, but gorgeous all the same. It was a rich dark brown dress. Short, but longer than my mini dress, going down to just above my knees. The skirt wasn't too poofy, but it wasn't flat either. A tan ribbon went around the waist. It was sleeveless, a good amount of skin in the back. With the correct hairstyle, I could be the most beautiful person I'd ever seen.

"I'm getting this one." Next we started looking for something for Mazey. Actual clothes wouldn't work for her, so we were more looking for something to put on her head. Eventually we came across a large yellow bow to tie around her neck. I also got a nice hair accessory, a pair of shoes, and a cute necklace all to match the dress. Simone even had someone deliver everything to my room in the Pokemon Center.

Afterwards, we continued shopping. I bought a seal case and seals, and the ingredients for poffins. Also, I didn't forget to buy bacon and milk _Shinji_. It was forty-five after three by the time I was done, so I dropped by my room in the Pokemon Center to put away everything I had bought and my dress plus accessories. Shinji wasn't there. I was about to walk out when I saw the parcel I was supposed to deliver to Jun.

"I guess I could look around for him..." I knew I probably wouldn't find him though, this city was huge. I took the parcel and left the Pokemon Center again. I walked around for an hour, looking for any sign of my impatient friend and was about to head back to the Pokemon Center to practice my routine for the Contest when I saw a school for young trainers. It didn't seem likely that Jun would be there, school was not his strong point plus that is a_ patient_ place. Not Jun's place. But on a hunch, I entered anyways. Only to stop when I noticed a man in an alleyway. I made my way over.

"Um, sir?" Fast as lightning he pulled out a gun (a rare item in the world of Pokemon) and pointed it in my face. I nearly screamed. Nearly.

"Just a civilian. Wait, HOOOOOW?!" I backed up a few steps. "How did you unmask me as a member of the International Police?!"

"What? I was just making conversation!" I speedily replied.

"Hm. You claim you were only making conversation, do you? But I know better than to believe that."

"Well, it's true." I retorted.

"Your power of observation is fearsome. Quite admirable, you are!"

"Uh, thanks?"

"Now that my cover has been blown, I shall introduce myself. I am a globe-trotting elite member of the International Police. I shall inform you only of my code-name, Looker. Yes, that is what I'm called. Does the saying_ 'Don't be a thief'_ familiar to you?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Correct. Taking what belongs to others is wrong. Unfortunately, there are those who do not heed those words. In fact, here in Sinnoh there are criminals stealing the Pokemon of others. I have, therefore, been on the lookout for characters arousing my suspicion. Sad, really. Now, you are a trainer, yes?" I nodded my head. "Perhaps you can make use of this?" Looker handed me a small machine. "That is a Vs. Recorder. It can record any and all battles."

"Battles during Contests too?"

"Of course! It is very popular these days, but I myself do not have use of it. It will be of better use to you." Looker looked around as if checking to make sure no one was listening in on us. "If you were to see me again, I ask that you not talk to me, for I am on duty. Actually, yes, you must speak to me. Not because I am lonely of course! You must inform me of any bad people! You must inform me of happenings!" Looker then shadily left the alleyway.

"Weirdo..." I mumbled to myself. "Why would the International Police hire a crazy guy like that?" I left the alley and went into the Trainer's School. Despite it being almost six o'clock, there were quite a few kids inside. And speak of the devil, Jun was actually at the blackboard _studying. Studying!_ Since when does Jun have time to _study?_! I don't even study! I walked over to him to say hi.

"Hey Jun!" The blonde trainer looked up and grinned.

"Hey Hikari! Did you come to study too?"

"Not exactly."

"Well, I already memorized everything on the blackboard!" _I bet you did._ I thought to myself, knowing how forgetful he could be.

"Nice, anyways, I brought you something from your mom!" I held out the container in front of me before Jun took it.

"Awesome! It's a map of the region! But, there's two in here..." Jun pondered over what to do for a moment. "I know! Here you go Hikari!" He held one out for me.

"Oh, I couldn't Jun. I was only supposed to deliver that to you."

"Well, then this is your payment!" He grinned, and I took the map smiling back.

"Thanks." It surprised me how patient he was at the moment. His mom would _kill_ to see him like this!

"Well, according to the map, I should head to Oreburgh City next! It looks like there's a gym there, so it'd be perfect for raising the Pokemon I just caught! Now I am on the road to becoming the best trainer of all time! See you around Hikari!" Jun saluted me, before actually _walking_ out of the building. Talk about weird. So I was about to head out but was stopped by two kids.

"Excuse me miss," The girl pulled on my coat. "You're a trainer, right?"

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah."

"Well, could you have a battle with us? We want to practice everything we've learned." Looking up at the clock I saw that it was beginning to get late, and I wanted time to think of a routine for the Contest.

"I suppose I could spare a little more time..."

"Yay, me first!" The boy exclaimed, celebrating with the girl. The school had it's own little battle field. It was to be a one on one battle, with both of the trainers.

"Go Abra!" The boy, named Harrison, released his Pokemon. One I'd never seen before, so I got out my Pokedex.

_"Abra, the Psi Pokemon. Using its psychic power is such a strain on its brain that it needs to sleep for 18 hours a day."_

"Mazey, I choose you!" I threw up the Pokeball, releasing my Turtwig in a flash of blue.

_"Tur-wig!"_

"Abra, use Psyshock!" A blob of psychic energy was hurled at Mazey.

"Quick Mazey, use Withdraw!" The attack did a lot less damage after using that move. "Now use Tackle!"

"Teleport Abra!" Before Mazey could hit the psychic type Pokemon, it disappeared, reappearing about fifteen feet away in the opposite direction. "Psyshock again!"

"Dodge it! Absorb!" Mazey successfully used Absorb on Abra. It continued on like that for a while, each Pokemon taking a little HP at a time. Finally, we were able to land a Tackle attack, a critical one too. Abra fainted.

"Abra!" The kid made a pouty face before returning his unconscious Pokemon to it's Pokeball. "I guess you have more experience than I do..."

"Okay my turn!" The girl happily declared.

"Alright then." I replied. The boy and girl switched places and she released her Pokemon.

_"Bidoof!"_ The small brown Pokemon (which honestly looked kind of stupid in the head) made a little noise before the battle started, not before getting a Pokedex entry though of course!

_"Bidoof, the plump mouse Pokemon. A comparison revealed that Bidoof's front teeth grow at the same rate as Rattata's."_

"Mazey, use Tackle!" She obeyed and rushed at Bidoof.

"Growl!" The attack lowered Mazey's attack, and distracted her enough for the normal type to dodge. "Tackle Bidoof!"

_"Doof!"_

_"Wig!"_ Both Pokemon cried as Mazey was thrown across the field.

"Mazey!"

"Tackle again!"

"Dodge it!" Mazey wasn't quite fast enough and got hit by the attack again. "Use Absorb!" Mazey's attack worked, but got hit by Tackle again. "Mazey?" I called, not seeing her stand up in the small dust cloud. As it cleared I saw her lying on the ground, unconscious. "Mazey!" I ran over, picking her up gingerly in my arms. "You did great girl." I complimented her, before returning Mazey to the small ball capsule.

"I won, I can't believe I actually won against a trainer like that!" Yeah I was mad. It was a kid with the stupidest looking Pokemon there was. And she beat me.

"Yeah, well your friend there had already brought down Mazey's HP." I crankily replied.

"Well, you beat me so I want you to have this!" Harrison handed me a potion.

"Well, thanks kids. I appreciate it. I gotta get going though, see ya!" They said good bye to me as well. I was on my way back to the Pokemon Center, when I saw a figure walking down the sidewalk with it's head down in the quickly fading light. _A Pokemon?_

"Hello there, are you lost little guy?" It looked up with two familiar, yellow, and adorable eyes. It was the Pokemon I had seen earlier. It quickly ran into an alleyway, thankfully cleaner than the one I had first seen the Pokemon in, because this time, I followed it. "Wait! I'm not going to hurt you!" It led me through countless alleys and past buildings and streets. Finally, we came into an intersection of alleys, and I lost the Pokemon. It was nowhere to be found. Sighing, I slowly made my way back to the Pokemon Center, having Nurse Joy heal my Pokemon and going upstairs. Shinji still wasn't there, but must have been back at some point, seeing as though he had replaced all of the food that he had used.

"I guess I should make some dinner." Releasing Mazey from her Pokeball, I started making something easy. Spaghetti and homemade meatballs (this special recipe is made specifically for Pokemon to be able to eat it too)! It's one of my favorite things to make, I even gave a plate to Mazey who loved it. Looking in the pot when I was done, I saw that there was plenty left if Shinji wanted some when he came back. I thought about him for a minute, remembering how we had started off on a bad foot.

"Maybe we should try starting over, what do you think Mazey?" I looked down at my first Pokemon, who smiled sweetly at me. "Good idea." I quickly wrote a note for him, and put it on the counter. "Now let's go train for the Contest." I picked up Mazey, heading downstairs to the battlefield that I had reserved earlier inside of the Pokemon Center.

"Okay, so I have an idea. Now let's get started!"

* * *

It was once again, well past midnight when I came back to the Pokemon Center. I headed up to my room, turning on the light, forgetting that Troublesome was there sleeping. I had been about to turn it off again, but didn't see her in the her bed.

"Troublesome?" I pulled back the covers, but she wasn't there. In fact, the bed hadn't been slept in at all. I checked the whole room, and Troublesome definitely wasn't there. Then something caught my eye up on the counter. A note. Picking it up, I scanned through it.

_Shinji,_

_I was thinking about it, and I realized that I believe we got off on the wrong foot. So, I've decided that we should start over, and I'll try my hardest to be nicer, and I'm hoping that you will too._

I almost laughed at that last part, before continuing on.

_Anyways, let's get off of all that mushy crap. I made some spaghetti for dinner and there's some left for you and your Pokemon if you want it._

_Sincerely, Hikari_

I set the note down, getting myself a plate of spaghetti. It actually wasn't bad. I released Chimchar and the Azumarill I had been training and got them each a bowl.

"Don't you two get used to eating like royalty, this is a one time thing." I warned them, eating the rest of my spaghetti. Once everyone was done, I returned the Pokemon and washed all of the dishes, putting the last of the spaghetti in a Tupperware in the fridge. Looking down at my Pokegear, I saw that it was past one o'clock in the morning.

"Where the hell is she..." I said out loud, quickly regretting it. Just because she was starting over with me, doesn't mean that I had to do the same thing with her. But still, my curiosity that I usually had so well under control, got the better of me. I headed downstairs, seeing that all of the lights in the Center had been turned off. When I didn't see anything, I got ready to head back upstairs, before I heard noises coming from where the battle field was inside of the Center. Making my way down the hallway, I realized that the lights on the indoor battle ground were on. I peeked into the window between the hallway and battle field. And low and behold, there was Troublesome with her Turtwig. At first I thought they were just training, but soon understood that she was practicing for the Contest tomorrow.

_I didn't know that she was a coordinator. That pretty much eliminates any respect I have for Troublesome there._ I shoved my hands into my pockets and headed back upstairs. I sat at the kitchen table for a while, till about three in the morning when Hikari returned.

* * *

I opened the door as quietly as possible, assuming that Shinji was in bed asleep, but jumped when I saw him sitting at the kitchen table, just staring at me.

"Holy-, god Shinji! You scared the crap out of me!" I put my hand over my heart, closing the door.

"I didn't know you were a coordinator."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm a coordinator and a trainer."

"You can't do that." What's his problem? I thought to myself. I noticed at this point that the note I had written was gone. He'd read it.

"Why not?" I recoiled.

"You're going to get enough ribbons to enter the Grand Festival _and_ defeat _all_ the gym leaders _and_ enter the Pokemon League?"

"Yes, thank you very much, I am."

"Whatever Troublesome." I stood there for a moment, slightly stunned that he hadn't taken any of my words to heart to try and start over with me too.

"I'm still going to try and be nice to you." I stated, Shinji starting to get into bed. He didn't turn around, just turned his head to the left slightly. He didn't reply. I went and brushed my teeth, then went to bed myself. _Man, trying to start over with someone sucks. It'll be even worse tomorrow, having to deal with _him, and_ a contest on four hours of sleep._

**This chapter seemed shorter than the others... Anyways, did you guys notice that Shinji had an Azumarill? Didya, didya!? Well he had one in the anime too, until after his battle at the Oreburgh Gym when he gave it away. His Pokemon team is going to probably mirror the one he had in the anime.**


	7. Chapter 6

**GuiltyCrown09, I love you. JK, but you're pretty awesome.**

**I don't own Pokemon!**

**:D**

Chapter 6: The Beginning Of Performance!

7:45 in the morning. I had taken a quick shower already, and was eating a quick breakfast of cereal as fast as I possibly could. Mazey (as usual) was taking her sweet time with breakfast.

"Eat much?" Shinji asked, after I had gotten up to wash my dishes.

"I have to get done fast, Simone's friend is coming over to do my hair and stuff, and I still have to brush my teeth!" Shinji rolled his eyes, I rushed into the bathroom. Five teeth cleaning minutes later, I started the water at a nice warm temperature for Mazey's bath.

"Mazey, get over here!" She was oblivious, just skipping around the room like a joyful clueless Skitty. Finally I caught the little goober, getting her into the bath tub.

"Get water all over the place and you're cleaning it up!" No need to ask who that was. I used a really good smelling shampoo, then rinsed Mazey off, wrapping her up in a towel. That's when someone knocked on the door.

"Oh, it's her! Hold this." I shoved Mazey into_ Shinji's loving arms_, before swinging open the door.

"Hikari, you're more beautiful than Simone had said. What?! You're not wearing the dress yet?! Get it now! Go go go!" I ran over to where my box of accessories and dress were lying out on my bed, grabbing them and headed into the bathroom.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do with-!?" That was all I heard from Shinji before slamming the door in his face.

* * *

I held up Turtwig in front of me as Hikari along with that woman rushed into the bathroom.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do with-!?" Hikari turned around enough to smile at me and give me the peace sign before the door was slammed in my face. Sighing, I lowered Turtwig to hold her normally. All she did was smile at me, not realizing how annoying this was getting.

"Fine." For the next hour I sat down at the table, petting Hikari's Turtwig, trying to ignore it again, then petting it again. Suddenly the bathroom door opened, and out came Troublesome. _She's gorgeous._ My eyes slightly widened at the sight of her. Good thing I could prevent any hint of redness on my face.

Her dress went down to just above her knees. It was a rich, dark brown, a light tan bow around her waist. The dress was sleeveless, showing her back. Her hair was professionally curled, one strand of hair held up against the side of her head, probably by bobby pins, and it sported a light green flower. _What kind was it?_ I'm not sure, but it was real. I could smell it's beautiful, light fragrance from here. Hikari's shoes were flats, the same brown as her dress, but the lining was the same color as the bow around her waist, with a tiny bow on top of the shoes and polka dots also the same color. She was also wearing a choke hold necklace, the ribbon was the same color as her dress. The pendant hanging down from it was a rich, earthy looking green emerald. Real, too.

"So Shinji," She twirled around, her navy blue tresses bouncing along with her. "How do I look?" She asked smiling. I quickly put my face back into the daily newspaper.

"Okay I guess, Troublesome." Her face quickly dropped, the woman who had helped her get ready came out of the bathroom.

"You look amazing Hikari. Now, if you ever need anything, just call." She left the room.

* * *

I took Mazey from Shinji's arms, all dry and clean! Mazey, not Shinji. Setting her on the table, I tied the yellow bow around her neck, the actual bow part on the back of her neck to her right slightly.

"Do you really have to put the Pokemon on the place _where we eat_?" Shinji asked.

"Ohh, chill out Shinji. She just got a bath." With a quick humph, Shinji didn't reply. "Well, I should probably get going. The Contest is going to start soon."

"Yeah, in like half an hour."

"WHAT!?" I screamed.

"It's nine thirty. The Contest starts in half an hour."

"HOLY CRAP I HAVE TO LEAVE!" I grabbed my seal case and coat, throwing it on and returning Mazey to her Pokeball, all almost simultaneously. I ran out, down the stairs, ignoring any and all comments. I was almost twenty minutes away from the Contest Hall, and I still had to put seals on Mazey's Pokeball. Exactly seventeen minutes later, I was at the Contest Hall, signing in. After I had signed in, I headed backstage, ready for the first round. Most of the Contestants were already there, so I took my place sitting on a bench, and placed a ball capsule on Mazey's Pokeball. The Contest started before I could finish putting the seal on.

"Greetings to Pokemon fans and coordinators of all ages!" Everyone in the room looked up at the monitor. It was black, but multicolored lights one by one were lit up around the stage. "We've all gathered here for one special reason," Several spotlights lit up a beautiful woman with orange hair. "To find out who will take home the coveted and fabulous Jubilife City Pokemon Contest Ribbon! Now I know you've all been waiting patiently, and it's time for you to be rewarded!" Several small fireworks shot up from various places on the edge of the stage. _Wow,_ I thought to myself. _Even the introductions to the Contest are amazing!_ "We are coming at you live, from the stadium in Jubilife City! The city of joy!" The crowd roared even louder than before. Suddenly my head started throbbing, a sign that a vision was coming in.

_"Oh no, not now, not now!"_ I whispered to myself, holding my head.

"This your first Contest?" A girl sat down next to me, though I barely looked up.

"H-how did you know?" I managed, trying to prevent her from realizing that I was in serious pain right now.

"Well, you looked kind of sick, like you're nervous or something."

"Well, m-maybe a, a little."

"You shouldn't worry about it, it's a lot of fun." Whoever this girl about my age was, she was easing my headache.

"You've been in Contests before?" I asked.

"Mh hm, three, I have one ribbon so far."

"Only one?"

"Yeah, it's a bit disappointing, but you can't win every time, right?"

"I guess you're right. So what's your name." Any sign of an impending vision was now gone, and I wanted to know the name of the girl who saved me from it, even if she never knows.

"Riley, Riley Stone. You?" I finally looked up at Riley, she was probably a little older than I was, maybe fouteen or fifteen. She was pretty, tan, but struck me more of a tomboy kind of girl. Riley's hair was red, her bangs were messy, and her short hair was put into a ponytail. Riley's eyes reminded me that of a dog's, yellow. Her Contest outfit was a pair of black skinny jeans, fancy combat boots, a purple ribbon tied around her head like a headband, and a fancy purple shirt. It was made of silk, with a V neck, and along the lining of the neck was extra wavy fabric. The sleeves were long, also a deep purple color, and see through. The ends of them were much wider than the rest of them.

"I'm Hikari, Hikari Diamond." She nodded. We looked back up to the monitor, where the host was already introducing the second judge.

"And now, the head of the Pokemon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!"

"Remarkable is the word I'm looking for!"

"And finally, Jubilife City's own Nurse Joy!" It surprised me that clumsy Nurse Joy had actually made it here on time, then again, I had barely made it myself.

"Wow, when it comes to seeing all the splendid Pokemon, I can't wait!" The judges took their seats at the judging table.

"A big thank you to all of our judges! Oh, I think I forgot myself! I'm Marien and I am thrilled to be the master of ceremonies and thanks so much!" The crowd roared as Marien waved to them. "Now it's time for the first round, where one by one our Pokemon take their positions on the performance stage! The purpose of this round is to see how our coordinators make their Pokemon shine, by showing off power and beauty!" Everyone in the room with me had their eyes glued to the screen. "Now our first contestant, Trevion Gibbs!" A guy Riley's age, black, good looking like Riley, appeared as the curtains came up on stage.

"Alright Stun-kay!" The seal on the ball capsule released a huge cloud of black smoke. "Sludge Bomb Swipe!" The coordinator seemed to be having a really good time up there.

"What's that?" I whispered to Riley.

"Some coordinators combine their Pokemon's moves to create their own." _Now that's an idea..._ I thought to myself. But back to Trevion, what looked like a Fury Swipes attack was being used inside of the smoke. Suddenly, tons of little purple spheres that I assume were from a Sludge Bomb attack came flying and dispersed the smoke, revealing a small white and purple Pokemon standing on top of a Sludge Bomb itself. Grabbing my Pokedex I figured out what exactly it was.

_"Stunky, the Skunk Pokemon. It sprays a foul fluid from its rear. Its stench spreads over a mile radius, driving Pokémon away."_ Now the purple orbs were floating in mid air, Stunky jumped up on it's front legs on top of the orb of sludge it was currently on, this one larger than the others.

"Night Slash!" The dark and poison type jumped up into the air, using Night Slash to splatter the Sludge Bomb, also propelling it upwards. "Now Flamethrower!" Stunky used Flamethrower to spin itself around at an incredible speed in the air, destroying all of the mini Sludge Bombs, and also creating sparkles, purple ones, falling all around. I couldn't imagine how beautiful that must have been in person! Trevion bowed, with Stunky doing the same at his side.

"Showing off the strength of Stunky amazing, but showing off the beauty of a Pokemon not generally considered to be in any way beautiful at all, truly stunning!" Mr. Contesta congratulated.

"Truly remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo added.

"You'd think that using Sludge Bomb might be a little sloppy around the edges, kind of like me, but you managed to clean it right up and make it beautiful!" Nurse Joy commented.

"Trevion, what a performance, like the judges said, it can be difficult to make a Pokemon like Stunky seem so beautiful!"

"That guy was really-" I stopped, realizing that Riley wasn't sitting next to me any longer. I looked around, but didn't see her. "Huh."

"Next up, the winner of the recent Canalave City Contest, Riley Stone!" I looked up, slightly surprised to see Riley up there, but excited. She was experienced, so I thought that I could learn something from her performance.

"Snover, you know what to do!" She threw the ball capsule encased Pokeball, releasing her Snover along with the yellow eighth note seal, many of them swirling around the smiling Pokemon. "Icy Leaf." It amazed me how calm Riley was, but as I soon found out, it went perfectly with her performance. Snover used Icy Wind and Razor Leaf, at first the snow and leaves flew wildly around the stage, so hard it was almost violent, but slowed soon after Snover's next move.

"Grasswhistle." The Pokemon whipped out a strange looking leaf. But afterwards, it blew into the leaf, orchestrating a gorgeous lullaby like sound. The ice and leaf storm slowed, a melody, a lullaby, a dance. When Snover was done, it dispersed the Icy Leaf attack, creating bits of shining leaves and powdery snow falling over the audience. The crowd just went wild.

"Creating such a beautiful performance, completely balanced between a show of power and beauty, your Icy Leaf attack seeming like a dance after Grasswhistle." The first judge, Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkably like the storm before the quiet!" Mr. Sukizo, obviously.

"Even your attitude completely coincide with the performance of Snover!"

"Now for our next contestant-" Riley came back, and I congratulated her on her performance. I put the seal onto my ball capsule and waited for my turn, unfortunately I was up last. No trainer wants to be last, because the judges have already seen so many performances, so they might not be so impressed with yours. "Finally, last but not least, here comes the daughter of top coordinator Johanna Diamond, Hikari Diamond!" I walked out from behind the rising curtains.

"Mazey, get ready to impress!" I threw up her Pokeball, and Mazey appeared, orange petals flying around her from the seal. "Use Withdraw!" Just like we practiced, Mazey used Withdraw, glowing blue, but continued doing it for an extended period of time, giving her more power than before. "Use Absorb with your Razor Leaf!" That's one thing I didn't mention, while we were training late last night, I had helped Mazey learn Razor Leaf. Mazey obeyed me, using Absorb, the Withdraw attack strengthening it. A red beam went all over, creating the little yellow orbs that usually take energy from other Pokemon. Then, the little green leaves from Razor Leaf began flying around as well, slowly though. It was similar to the move combo Riley had used earlier.

"Now concentrate your moves Mazey!" Absorb was concentrated all into one spot, creating a large glowing, yellow sphere. Then Razor Leaf covered the orb, creating a powerful sphere of energy covered in a thick coat of leaves. _I think I'm going to call it Leaf Sphere._ "Finish it up with Tackle!" Mazey hit the Leaf Sphere with the attack that I had commanded, from the bottom of course! Just like we had practiced! It flew upwards, bursting in mid air just like a green firework! The oohs and ahs from the crowd made me feel Beautiflies in my stomach, but I loved the feeling! Mazey leaped up into my arms and I held her high above my head as the crowd cheered us on.

"Thank you, thank you!"

"I was glued to the performance, your Turtwig was not only adorable, but powerful and extremely happy to participate in the Contest!"

"Rrrremarkable!"

"Amazing for your first Contest, and just for the record, I knew you would do well Hikari." Nurse Joy winked at me, and I headed backstage. Riley was there waiting for me.

"Good job kid, you did pretty good."

"Thanks Riley, but I wasn't even close to you." I admitted.

"Maybe, but you'll get there." She patted me on the shoulder

"The judges have made a decision!" The room suddenly fell deathly quiet. No one could peel their eyes of off the monitor, which was now showing the board where everyone's pictures would appear,_ if_ they made it to the next round.

"So here are the coordinators who have made it down on the line to the next round!" Faces began to appear. "The eight Contestants who are to appear in tomorrow's second round are..." The faces appeared on screen one by one. _Trevion, Riley,-_ I was silently saying the names to myself, already on the sixth. _Richard, Ella-_ I waited. I had watched Contests on television before, and they always waited a moment before showing the last coordinator. The image finally appeared. My eyes lit up, though I only showed a small smile. The picture of me in my winter coat and beanie hat appeared on screen, smiling like the bubbly freak that I am. _Psychic_ bubbly freak. Riley patted me on the back again, kind of hard, but that just seemed like the kind of person she was.

"Good job kid." Mazey was currently in my arms, and as fast as I could, I left the Contest Hall, wanting to avoid as many people as possible. At the moment, I just wanted to eat junk food and plop down on my bed, just grateful to have made it to the second round. On my way back to the Pokemon Center, out of the corner of my eye, I thought I had seen that Pokemon that I'd been chasing around alley ways and empty streets, though when I turned to look, I didn't see anything.

"I hope that Pokemon finds a good home." I said to Mazey, smiling in my arms.

**Did you guys kind of see how Riley and Zoey from the anime were kind of similar? Weeeeell, I kind of did. They're not going to be SUPER similar or anything, but there are going to be a few things that are similar. I don't own Zoey or Pokemon! And I took Mina Arellano's advice to mention Hikari's abilities more often. Your welcome! JK, JK.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own Pokemon. Can anyone tell me what a yellow card during a Contest is? I was looking up Contest Battle, saw yellow card, but I can't find out what that is.**

Chapter 7: Her First Loss

I had gotten a good sleep the night before, already eaten breakfast, and was completely ready for the second round starting at ten in the morning again. My hair was curled and both Mazey and I were ready for the Contest. I had a ton of poffins from the night before that I had made. Mazey's seal was already on her Pokeball, and I was just about to head out the door, one hour before the Contest started.

"Have a good day of training Shinji!"

"Whatever." I got to the Contest Hall and signed in with half an hour to spare. I talked to some of the other coordinators, some were rude, but most of them were really kind. Riley was there, so I spoke to her a lot. Finally the Contest started up.

"Welcome back people of Jubilife!" The crowd cheered for a moment. "Now it's finally time for the eight coordinators who made it to the battle round to show their stuff! The coordinators have five minutes, points will be deducted when your Pokémon are hit by an attack, when their Pokémon's attack fails, when the opponent's Pokémon performs a particularly appealing move or combination, when the opponent's Pokémon uses their Pokémon's attack to its own advantage or when they receive a yellow card. If one Pokemon faints, the other is the winner of the battle. If you run out of points, your opponent wins. Now let's begin! The first battle is Riley Vs. Ella! And we're off!" The timer started, one second already gone.

"Bella, to the stage!" The coordinator, Ella, threw her ball capsule into the air, releasing a Butterfree (apparently named Bella) surrounded by a yellow star seal.

"We're gonna' blow you to bits, Ralts come on out!" A Ralts appeared surrounded by white confetti, twirling around with it's built in dress.

"Better take out my Pokedex..." As the battle started, I grabbed my device.

_"Butterfree, the butterfly Pokemon. It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen._

_Ralts, the feeling Pokemon. If its horns capture the warm feelings of people or Pokémon, its body warms up slightly."_ The battle was already well underway, both coordinators with the same small amount of points already gone.

"Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!" The white powder flew at Ralts, but Riley only scoffed at it, making no move. The attack hit Ralts, obviously, but before the psychic type Pokemon fell asleep, it glowed an eerie white color, Butterfree soon glowing in the same way. Suddenly both Pokemon fell to the floor, sound asleep. Ella gasped. "H-how did you do that!?" She looked nervous, but tried to hide it with faked anger. Riley simply crossed her arms, waving her hand in front of her mouth, emphasizing her yawn.

"Ralt's ability, Synchronize. Any status condition inflicted on Ralts also affects the opponent." Ella gritted her teeth.

"Bella, wake up! Come on girl, get up!" She yelled at her Pokemon, convincing me that she wanted to win this Contest more than she cared about her Pokemon. I immediately disliked her.

"Ralts." Riley called, before holding out her left hand, showing three fingers. One went down. Two. One. And then zero. Suddenly Ralt's eyes snapped open, quickly getting onto it's feet. I payed little attention to the commentary by Marien, so curious as to know how Riley had done that, as was everyone else, audience and coordinators. "Ralts, use Psychic." Ralts' eyes became visible from underneath his 'bangs', glowing blue. The outline of Bella's body glew the same color, before the limp, sleeping body of the bug and flying type was thrown across the room. Hitting the wall, Ella gasped, her Butterfree whimpering in it's sleep.

"Bella, come on girl, I know you can get up! You can do it!" I had expected Riley to make another move, but instead she just stood there with her arms crossed, her mouth a thin line, waiting, but for what? Ralts too, crossed it's arms, completely complying with it's trainer. The seconds ticked by, only two minutes and forty two seconds remaining, Riley in the lead.

"Ella is unable to make a move, while Riley only stands by! What is going through their heads?" Marien commented. Ella continued encouraging her Pokemon, while Riley continued to stand by. Finally, Bella managed to crack open her eyes.

"Alright, Bella use Silver Wind!" Bella flew upwards, a glittery, silver wind heading straight for Ralts.

"Teleport, then Thunderbolt." Ralts disappeared, completely avoiding the attack, and a Thunderbolt from behind caused massive damage to Butterfree. Suddenly, a beep went off, quickly signaling that the battle was over.

"Maybe not the most thrilling battle, but still well thought out and interesting! And the winner is..." The points board was put up on the monitor, quickly showing us that Riley was the winner. "Riley! Congrats!"

"Not full out attacking your opponent when affected with a status condition, that is extremely honorable and kind!" Mr. Contesta remarked.

"Honorably remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo added.

"Smart using Ralts' ability to your advantage like that Riley, and having your very own special method to awaken him!" After Nurse Joy finished, Riley bowed, and headed backstage.

"And now for our next battle..." Once again, I was last, so it was easy for me to tell who I was up against. The guy that had gone first in the preliminary round yesterday, Trevion. Needless to say, I was nervous. This guy was good.

"And for our final first round of the day, Trevion Vs. Hikari!" The curtains went up on us, and we took our positions.

"A'right, Shieldon, take your stance!" I liked the way Trevion talked, it was uplifting and fun, getting me in the mood for a win! He threw up a ball capsule covered Pokeball, releasing an unfamiliar Pokemon too me, surrounded by small yellow lightning bolts, and the Pokemon looked overly joyful and ready for a battle. Quickly taking out my Pokedex, I got the entry.

_"Shieldon, the shield Pokemon. It is outstandingly armored. As a result, it can eat grass and berries without having to fight."_

"Alright!" I cried, all pumped up. "Mazey, spotlight!" I yelled, not exactly sure where the spotlight thing had come from... My little grass girl appeared before me, surrounded this time by pink flower petals.

* * *

Elsewhere, Johanna Diamond was watching the Jubilife Contest. And as she heard her beloved daughter cry out, 'spotlight', while releasing her Pokemon, her right hand flew to her mouth, a single tear escaping from her eye.

* * *

"Mazey, use Razor Leaf!" Several sharp, spinning, flying leaves appeared from the one on top of Mazey's head, hurling towards Shieldon.

"My boy, use Metal BURST!" Trevion called out. Shieldon's body glew a metallic color, as a white orb began to form in front of itself. Razor Leaf hit the orb, doing nothing whatsoever except for making the white orb stronger, two rings of green now wildly flowing around it. Then the attack came at us.

"Mazey, dodge it!" She wasn't fast enough, Metal Burst hit her. We lost a huge amount of points, our attack being used against us. "Mazey, use absorb!"

"Metal Burst!" The same thing was done again, but this time thankfully the attack missed. We were losing points at a considerable rate. _Not good, this is not good_. I thought to myself, gritting my teeth. I needed a way to get past that attack. "You ain't gonna' attack missy, fine with me! Shieldon, Ice Beam!"

"What!?" I hadn't expected that move from a steel type. The attack barely missed Mazey, but the ice on the stage it had created caused her to slip slightly, giving me an idea. "Mazey, skate!" At first everyone was confused, but she quickly got it, skating around the ice.

"Havin' fun, are we now? Not fo' long, Thunderbolt!" Mazey easily skated around the attacks, Trevion losing points.

"Now Mazey, use Absorb!" This was all part of my plan. Skating around the circle of ice around Shieldon, using Absorb.

"Metal Burst Shieldon!" Exactly what I had planned. Metal Burst absorbed the attack, but Absorb used around the ice and all, created a sparkling, glittering effect, very beautiful.

"Keep it strong girl!"

"Girl, you not too smart there are ya'? Metal Burst just gonna' keep going stronger and stronger!"

"Not for long Trevion..." I muttered. Shieldon's Metal Burst orb was getting larger, stronger, _and_ more unpredictable.

"What the-" Shieldon had lost control of the attack, and it was about to blow. "Boy get out of-" Trevion wasn't fast enough, the attack exploded, the Absorb attack stealing energy from Shieldon and bringing it back to Mazey. No one could see Shieldon at the moment, white smoke hiding him.

"Mazey, use Razor Leaf!" I commanded. The attack dispersed the smoke, also hitting a still standing Shieldon. The steel type was thrown across the room.

"Shieldon my little buddy, you can do this!" Trevion encouraged his Pokemon, trying to get it to stand back up. Though it tried, Shieldon collapsed, unconscious, and with only eleven seconds left on the clock.

"And the winner of our last round of the day is the underdog beginner, Hikari!"

"Using the ice around Shieldon and Metal Burst to your advantage, very smart!"

"Re-markable!"

"Quick thinking along with the true beauty of a Contest, very impressive!" I quickly bowed with Mazey in my arms, muttering a quick thank you before heading backstage.

"Now for a quick recess, before we start the semi-finals!" The coordinators, many of whom looked disappointed, began talking and resting up. I found a semi quiet spot, giving Mazey a bowl of Pokemon food and her newly discovered favorite poffin, a bitter poffin with a hint of sourness. It looked green with yellow sprinkles on top. It was strange how she liked those kind of Poffins, they didn't really coincide with her personality. Though maybe there was a completely different side of Mazey I had never seen...

"You did pretty well." I looked up from Mazey, seeing that familiar red hair.

"Riley."

"Yup. I've known Trevion for a long time, and he's no first timer at Contests. It's impressive that you managed to beat him." I smiled at her.

"Thanks, but you were a lot better than I was. Two things though, first of all, how did you get Ralts to wake up like that, and why did you just stand by when Ella's Butterfree was asleep?" I asked.

"To your second question, it's a code of honor that many honorable coordinators and trainers share. One of those codes is to _never_ attack an opponent harshly while affected by a status condition like that." I nodded, understanding Riley's choice. "And to your first question, a good coordinator never reveals her secrets." Riley smirked and walked off.

"Hm." I said to Mazey. "I like her." Mazey smiled at me sweetly and continued to eat. I poured some water from the plastic bottle I had purchased earlier into my hands for her to drink. Soon though it was time for the semi finals.

"Alright, now the third round begins, and a random generator will match up the four remaining coordinators!" The four pictures of the remaining coordinators swirled around, preventing us from seeing the pictures. Then they stopped, showing us who would battle against who. "Our first round is going to be Hikari Vs. Deloria!" Deloria, an older woman maybe in her fifties nodded at me from across the room, and I nodded back.

Now on stage, Marien told us to begin, and I released Mazey.

"Mazey, spotlight!" She appeared surrounded again by pink petals bursting from her body.

"Rapidash, stage one!" A large horse like Pokemon appeared before us, surrounded by a blue fire seal. I got my Pokedex out.

_"Rapidash, the fire horse Pokemon. When at an all-out gallop, its blazing mane sparkles, enhancing its beautiful appearance."_

"Crap..." I mumbled, realizing that I was up against a powerful fire type. "Mazey use Withdraw!" I commanded, hoping to increase our defense for the battle.

"Rapidash, Poison Jab!" Faster than I could see, Rapidash's now glowing purple horn stabbed Mazey, throwing her across the arena.

"Wow, incredible speed by Rapidash, not allowing it's opponent any time for a move!" Marien remarked. I gritted my teeth, realizing how tough of a battle this was going to be.

"Mazey girl, you can do this!" I encouraged my grass type, and she managed to stand up slowly. "Use-"

"Rapidash Double Team!" Many Rapidash suddenly appeared, surrounding Mazey. She looked around, thankfully her personality prevented her from freaking out, like most other Pokemon would.

"Alright Mazey, just stay calm, now use Razor Leaf!" The sharp leaves attacked all of the Rapidash, causing them to disappear. All except for one anyways, which had jumped up into the air, right above Mazey.

"Rapidash, Fire Spin!" a vortex of swirling fire from Rapidash's mouth hit Mazey from above.

"Mazey!" I cried out. She barely managed to get on her feet, weakly trembling. "Razor Leaf again!"

"Flame Wheel!" Rapidah rushed Mazey, fire engulfing her. The fire type attack _destroyed_ Razor Leaf, striking Mazey head on. I watched in defeat as Mazey collapsed, unconscious.

"Deloria is the victor after a blazing hot battle!"

"Using your speed and fire to completely prevent the other side from using attacks, very strategic."

"Remarkable!"

"A beautiful battle, I nearly forgot this was a Contest!" Deloria bowed with her Rapidash. I was kneeling down next to my little grass girl, who was sprawled out on the ground, trying to pick herself up.

"Shh Mazey girl, you did great! Just take a nice rest..." I patted her head before picking Mazey up gently in my arms. I saw Deloria backstage.

"You did very well for a first Contest Hikari."

"Thanks, I just kinda' wanted to win..." She nodded her head.

"Yes, well you are only a beginner. And a word of advice, the main reason why you lost today, _predictability_."

"Predictability?" I questioned.

"Mh hm. Many coordinators teach their Pokemon moves that you would never expect that Pokemon to know."

"Like how Trevion's Shieldon knew Ice Beam."

"Exactly! Also, they keep certain moves unknown to the other coordinators as much as possible. Besides that, you used the same Pokemon the entire Contest." I nodded, realizing that was a bit of a mistake. Though I didn't have any other Pokemon at the moment.

"Well, thanks Deloria, and good luck in the finals!" I congratulated, taking a seat backstage watching the remainder of the Contest. The final round ended up being Deloria Vs. Riley, Riley's Snover against Deloria's Kricketot. Deloria won. I was getting ready to head out when Simone stopped me.

"Ah, Hikari, that was a wonderful performance."

"Um, thanks." I replied.

"Oh, you seem a bit disappointed?"

"Well, yeah. It was my first Contest and all, I guess I was just expecting a bit much."

"Hm, well, there's someone here to congratulate you Hikari." Simone stepped aside, I looked up in order to see who this someone was.

"Mom." She engulfed me in a warm, loving hug. "What are you doing here?" I asked when she finally released me.

"Well, I was watching you during the first round of the Contest, and I couldn't help myself, so I came to Jubilife City right then and there to see you perform in person, and you were excellent Hikari." She looked me straight in the eye, but I looked away, feeling as if I had disappointed her.

"I just, I feel like I disappointed all of my friends and myself..."

"Hikari, very few people win their first Contest. You did extremely well for your first time." I still refused to look at her, and my mom brought me over to a bench and forced me to sit down next to her. She pulled something out of her purse. She opened it up the case, it was old, worn out. "This is one of my most prized possessions," She said, pulling out a Contest ribbon. Though a bit worn out, it was remarkably well taken care of. She opened up my balled up fist, placing it in my hand. I held it up gently, reading the small inscription.

"Alamos Town Pokemon Contest." I read aloud. Mom nodded.

"It was my first Contest Ribbon. Do you know how many Contests I was in before I got that ribbon Hikari?" I shook my head no. "Five." My eyes widened. "Five Contests before I got my first ribbon."

"But-... But you ended up being a Top Coordinator!"

"That doesn't mean I was a natural at first. I was a clumsy, nervous, ametuer with a slight knack for Contests in desperate need of a good scrubbing." I looked up at her with a light in my eyes.

"Just like me." She nodded her head and continued.

"When I finally won that ribbon, it was like the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders. I vowed then and there to _always_ carry that ribbon, and never even _use_ it in the Grand Festival."

"It was your good luck charm."

"Sort of, yes. What I'm trying to say here is, well, Hikari you're not always going to win. But you can_ never, EVER,_ give up. You are the strongest person I know, and so far, you've never given up on anything. Life is going to get more and more difficult Hikari, and you can't start now. You can't lose that fighting light." She gently kissed my forehead, standing up. I stood up as well, holding out her ribbon.

"Mom, your ribbon." She folded it up into my hand, squeezing my fist.

"I want you to have it. Now, it's _your_ good luck charm. And this is also for you." She took out one large case, larger than normal. "I had it made especially for you." She handed it to me. The cover was interchangeable, with many small slots for me to fill with pictures. For now it only had a few pictures of me, my mom, Glameow, and Jun in it. "I want you to fill it up with as many pictures as you possibly can, now open it up." Opening it, I saw on top was places perfect for putting gym badges, all eight. On the bottom I could put ribbons, up to ten of them.

"Mom... It's perfect!" I jumped up throwing my arms around her neck. Soon her own arms wrapped around me.

"Mom... It's perfect!" I jumped up throwing my arms around her neck. Soon her own arms wrapped around me.

"Your welcome Hikari. And by the way, where did you get 'spotlight' from?" I cocked my head at her.

"Um, I'm not really sure. It just kind of... came out." My mom smiled gently, confusing me even more. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." After a few more minutes she left along with Simone, leaving me to my own devices. So, with the Alamos Town ribbon safely locked in the palm of my hand, I headed back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"So Johanna, did you hear what Hikari said during her second round?" The blue haired woman nodded her head.

"Yes, I did. Spotlight."

"You know, you used to say that every time you were in a Contest."

"I know."

* * *

**DONE! Finally, also, Alamos Town is a real place in the anime with a Contest and everything. I'll probably add a few anime only towns into the story. Sad, she didn't win her first Contest, but yay! A good luck charm!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own Pokemon! (I sang) Also, I've finally decided to put the actual date in the story (if I already have tell me because I looked but didn't' see one)! The current day in the story is Tuesday, February 11th! In three days it's Valentine's Day... I'm also using the calendar for 2014, so if you want to look at it for some reason go ahead.**

Chapter 8: Shinx + Shinji Does Not = Happiness

I was currently on my way home from a long, hard day at the Jubilife City Pokemon Contest, which I lost. I had eaten at a fancy restaurant for dinner, and Mazey was in my arms as we made our way back to the Pokemon Center. I reached my hand down rubbing it up and down one bare leg, and then the other, in a futile attempt to warm them up. Continuing onwards, I realized how dark it was getting.

_"Shiii!"_ I stopped in my tracks at the sound of a shrieking Pokemon. _"Shi, shinx!"_

"That Pokemon sounds really scared..." I said to no one in particular. Suddenly something ran by me, flashing all sorts of different colors. It was being chased by two Stunky and a Haunter.

_"Shiii, shi, shiiiiiiiii!"_ The Pokemon being chased cried, running off into an alleyway. Taking a closer look, I saw the end of it's tail. I'd know that tail anywhere. It was the Pokemon I'd kept seeing around the city, the one too dirty to recognize.

"Hey, wait up! Leave him alone!" I chased after them, trying to get them to stop. Once again we ran through countless alleys and empty streets. I stopped when I saw the Pokemon enter a one way alley. A dead end. But, one of the shops nearby had a back door leading to the end of it. I rushed in heading into the back of the store, and bursting out the door. I came out right in between the helpless Pokemon being backed into the wall and the angry trio.

"Stop it right now! I don't know what she did to you, but this is not the way to deal with it! Three against one, really!?" They looked dumbfounded, but soon saw me as nothing more than someone in the way. They approached me, looking scarier than before in the dark place. I took a step back, the small Pokemon behind me peeking out from behind my leg. "S-stop it guys... I- I'm serious!" I yelled as loud as I could. Haunter placed one it's hands on the ground, a purple clawed hand extending on the ground towards us. It then reached up, Mazey jumped out of my arms, getting in the way.

"NO!" I pushed her aside, taking the hit myself. It put three bad gashed on my left arm. I dropped to the ground, on my knees, holding my injured arm. Haunter got ready for a second Shadow Claw, but the dirty Pokemon jumped out in front, still flashing various colors.

_"Shinx!"_ A wave of blue electricity left it's body, hitting the three attacking Pokemon. I expected them to attack again, but they didn't. All three of their bodies were surrounded by electricity. My eyes widened slightly, realizing that they were all paralyzed. I looked down at the Pokemon that had probably saved my life.

"You used Thunder Wave." It nodded it's head. "You saved my life. Thank you." I stood up, wincing at the pain in my arm. "Great, my dress is all gross and now my arm is all bloody." I laughed nervously. Mazey walked up to me, nudging my leg with a worried look on her face. I quickly returned her to her Pokeball and began quickly making my way out of the alley not wanting to be around when the trio managed to become un-paralyzed. But I remembered the other Pokemon and turned around.

"Um, you can go back to doing whatever you do little guy." I began walking rather fast, trying to get back to the Pokemon Center as quickly as possible. Eventually though I turned around to see it following me. I waved my right hand at it. "Shoo now, go home." It looked down at the ground with a sad look on it's face. Sighing, I turned around and kneeled next to the Pokemon. "You don't have a home, do you?" It looked away again. "Well, I might as well know what you are if I'm gonna' let you follow me back." It's oversized ears perked up, and it's yellow eyes just lit up, and knowing that someone could not love this Pokemon just broke my heart. Taking out my Pokedex, I got the entry on my new friend.

_"Shinx, the flash Pokemon. The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble."_ The picture showed a blue and black Pokemon, not the dirty brown with splotches of dark blue I was looking at now. My Pokedex also showed me that it was a female.

"You must've been out here for a long time girl..." I reached out my hand to pet her head. At first she shrunk away, but then gladly accepted the attention. But as I did so, a quick sharp pain shot through me, and a vision came.

A girl, I could only really see her silhouette, petting the head and mane of a somewhat large Pokemon, similar looking to Shinx. Maybe an evolved form? But the vision was over as quickly as it started. Once again seeing out of my own eyes, I realized that I was petting Shinx in the exact same way. She enjoyed getting scratched under her chin the most.

"Good girl. Now, you can come with me, but I'm not carrying you, my dress is dirty enough as it is." We got to the Pokemon Center at around nine o'clock, and it being February eleventh, it was pitch black outside. Nurse Joy healed Mazey, did a check up on Shinx, and bandaged up my arm. I headed upstairs, quickly changed into my wizard pajama pants and a black tank before I started up the bathtub, pouring in a whole bunch of bubble bath.

"Shinx baby, come here." I sang to her. She was sniffing Shinji's bed when I grabbed her and put her in the tub. I was just getting her in when I heard the door pop open. "Shinji, I'm in here!" I called for no real reason.

"And I would care because?" He said walking into the bathroom, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Look what I brought home!" I held up Shinx with my arms extended, a bunch of bubbles all over her including a whole bunch on top of her head.

_"Shinx!"_ She smiled at him, and I turned my head around and grinned at Shinji as well.

"What is that? A dirty Rattata?" I put Shinx back into the tub, still looking at Shinji.

"She is not a Rattata! She is a Shinx that saved me from getting torn apart by a Haunter!"

"Ohh, my bad Troublesome!" He said sarcastically. "If she get's water all over the place _you're_ cleaning it up, and I want that thing in it's Pokeball as soon as possible." I glanced at Shinx.

"She doesn't have a Pokeball." I answered.

"_What!?_ You brought a wild Pokemon into our hotel room?!" I glanced at her again.

"Maybe..."

"Ugh! Troublesome why do you have to be so damn difficult I mean-" I got up and starting yelling right back at Shinji.

"Why do _I_ have to be so difficult? Why do you-"

* * *

While the two trainers bickered at each other, yelling almost as loud as they could at the same time. Shinx, still wet and covered in bubbles but much cleaner than before, jumped out of the tub, following Mazey out of the too noisy restroom. They walked around the room together, so Shinx could get a feel for the place. The two jumped onto Shinji's bed, sniffing around right before he stormed out of the bathroom.

"You've got to be kidding me! There are wet footprints and dirt footprints all over the damn floor! And they're on my bed! Hikari, get them off!"

* * *

"Why should I!?" I yelled back. "They look like they're having _fun!_" I spat back at the furious violet haired man with my arms crossed. He growled at me before stomping over to the bed and roughly grabbing Shinx. _Bad idea..._ I immediately thought. Shinx might not have been completely wild, but she had been living on the streets for a considerable amount of time. Shinx freaked out before Shinji could throw her down. She began glowing like crazy before scratching Shinji's face and doing a hissing like noise. Shinx didn't even know Scratch or Fury Swipes! She only needed claws! Needless to say, Shinji became even angrier than before, Shinx was dropped to the floor and immediately ran off to who knows where.

"Hell..." Shinji rubbed the fresh scratches all over his face.

"Here." I moved his hand, trying to get an idea of how bad the scratches were.

"Don't Troublesome." I gasped as he smacked my hand away. Shinji tried to act calm, but I could hear the anger in his rough voice. I immediately tried again though. "Troublesome-" He said more sternly.

"I'm the one who brought her here, so I should help you with this stupid..." I interrupted, dragging him back into the bathroom and forcing the dark eyed man to sit on the toilet. I grabbed a washcloth, soaking it with cold water and wringing it out. Very gently, I began dabbing it on Shinji's scratches. He closed the eye closest to me, and grabbed my hand. Shinji looked me straight in the eye, and I looked straight back, mine much wider and more innocent than his deep, dark eyes. For a moment I became lost in them. The mystery, hate, and hurt.

"Troublesome." I quickly snapped out of it, blushing every so slightly. I continued dabbing away at Shinji's wounds. I soon added a touch of soap in order to clean them out more thoroughly. "Ow."

"Sorry, it's going to sting."

"Yeah, I noticed moron, hence the _ow_." I put my hands on my hips and looked back at Shinji who looked away.

"Would you rather get an extremely painful infection or have this sting a little now?" I scoffed. When he didn't answer I continued.

"Neither would've happened in the first place if you hadn't brought that thing here..." Shinji muttered. I slapped him in the back of his head with the washcloth. After I was done cleaning the scratches, I put two bandages on the two worst scratches, leaving the rest be.

"There..." Without thinking about it I patted Shinji's head, ruffling his hair. After realizing what I had done I quickly took my hand away, the redness on my face growing. Shinji raised an eyebrow at me as I quickly left the room. "Now I just have to find her... Shinji, will you help me?"

"Are you serious? Your new_ friend_ just tried to _mince_ my _face._"

"You're the one who scared her, besides, you owe me one!" He grumbled a fine, and we began tearing apart the room searching for the Pokemon. The door was locked and none of the windows were open, so it was safe to say that she was still in the room, but we still couldn't find her. "Well, I guess I'll just set out some Pokemon food for her then." I said, already getting out a bowl.

"And if I wake up to my face being attacked again, I'm suing _you._" The both of us retired to our beds. I quickly fell asleep to the beating of Mazey's heart, who was once again using my pillow as her personal bed.

* * *

Walking. I was walking through a strange place. The ground was red. The plants were tall blue stalks. Everything was so dark. I could only see about a foot in front of me. Then I realized that I was walking. Through air. The ground, red, blood red ground, was gone. I was shrouded in blackness. I tried to walk but got nowhere. I was only floating in nothing.

_Help!_ I tried to yell. But nothing came out. My throat was burning. Tears poured down my face. I didn't know why I was so upset.

_"Shink!"_ I shot up from my bed, knocking both Mazey and Shinx away. I was sweating, but felt extremely cold. I grabbed a blanket, wiping my face and wrapping myself up in it. After a few minutes my breathing finally slowed and I stopped trembling.

Nightmares. They happened constantly. They were always so strange, scary. I often didn't even know why they frightened me. That particular one though, it had happened ever since I was a little girl. I've always tried to make sense of it, but I never could.

_"Shi?"_ Shinx and Mazey were nudging my hand, probably wanting breakfast. I looked over to the bowl of Pokemon food I had set out the night before. Empty. Both Pokemon had remnants of the Blue Bouffalant brand food on their faces.

"You two ate an overflowing bowl of Pokemon food then woke me up because you're still hungry?" They smiled and made their cute little Pokemon noises at me. I shook my head back and forth smiling, before getting up to make a breakfast of Bluk and Razz berry pancakes with syrup and I put the leftover berries on the side, covering them in a little bit of syrup for the Pokemon. To my surprise, Shinji was still asleep. So not wanting to wake him, I looked in his bag, easily finding two Pokeballs with Pokemon in them. I pressed the button and threw the balls into the air, releasing the familiar Chimchar and unfamiliar Pokemon with the most adorable tail and ears! They looked around in confusion, not seeing their trainer.

"Hi you guys!" I said with a hushed voice. "I'm-" I stopped thinking of what I was to Shinji. _Troublesome._ I shook my head again. "I'm a friend of Shinji's." They looked at me, not really believing that their Shinji was friends with someone like me. "Well, sort of. He's not really the friendly type which I'm sure you all know. But I made breakfast for you two, okay?" They nodded, actually smiling. I did the same and set down bowls of berries for all of them. Mazey ate slowly, like always. Shinx was really the only one who ate normally, at a regular pace and a normal portion of food. Chimchar and the blue Pokemon ate like Munchlax. They wolfed it all down, while I got the Pokedex entry on the cute blue Pokemon.

_"Azumarill, the aqua rabbit Pokemon. It can spend all day in water, since it can inhale and store a large volume of air."_

"Well Azumarill," I pet it's head, the water type smiling and cooing at me. "You sure are the cute one aren't you? But you must be strong for Shinji to be training you." I stood up to eat my food, leaving some for Shinji. After I was done and had gotten dressed and all, I went over to the four Pokemon who were quietly playing with each other, happy to be free of Shinji's constant harshness.

"So, who wants to go for a little fun, hm?" I asked, all of them cheering. "Shhh." I hushed them, before giggling and leading them all out of the room, I also _may_ have taken his Pokemon's Pokeballs, just so they could have some fun for the day! We went downstairs and outside, and I brought the Pokemon to a Poke Park, a park just for Pokemon and battling! It wasn't very busy there, being that it was still cold outside and the park was covered in snow. They had a lot of fun, playing with other Pokemon and all. Someone with a clipboard came up to me at one point, a girl in winter clothing. She bent down, petting all of the Pokemon.

"Are they all yours?" She asked, the Pokemon loved her.

"The Turtwig, Mazey, is. Azumarill and Chimchar are a friend of mine's Pokemon, he's... busy, so I took them to the park for him."

"What about the Shinx?" She asked, petting the blue electric type on his head.

"She's... well... she's not really wild, but Shinx doesn't have a trainer." The woman of about seventeen, immediately stood up, the Pokemon looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry but wild Pokemon aren't allowed here." I stood up from the freezing bench, crossing my arms.

"And why not?"

"Because they may attack other trainer's Pokemon." I put my hands on my hips.

"First of all, Shinx isn't going to attack anyone. Second of all, how are you supposed to keep all wild Pokemon out of a park?"

"Ma'am, if you do not take this Pokemon out of the park right now, I'm going to have to give you a ticket." I glared at her, then an idea came to mind.

"Fine. Then I'll just make Shinx unwild. Shinx, what do you say to a battle with Mazey and I?" I turned around, asking her.

_"Shi-i!"_ Shinx replied. We got into battle positions, but I knew that this would be easy. Shinx really wanted to join us, and I had the _perfect_ nickname for her!

"Alright, Mazey start us off with Razor Leaf!" The sharp leaves that came flying at Shinx were dodged, except for a few which hit causing her to fly backwards a few feet, hitting and flipping on the ground before landing on her feet. Shinx growled at us, then blue electricity began gathering in and around her, charging her power. "Charge..." I muttered to myself. "Mazey use Tackle!" Mazey ran at the electric type Pokemon, but Shinx did the same, except that she was surrounded by blue electricity. The two collided, both sliding back a few feet.

"Mazey, Razor Leaf again!" Since the Pokemon were so close together, the attack hit head on. I reached into my pocket, pulling out a mini Pokeball before pressing the button to enlarge it. Mazey, Azumarill, and Chimchar were all cheering on the sidelines. "Get ready Electra!" That was my new name for her. She looked confused, helping out with my strategy of confusing her before the catch. The red and white capsule hit Electra on the head, popping open before she disappeared into it in a flash of red.

_Wobble one. Wobble two. Wobble three._ And finally, the satisfying click that I had been waiting for. I gasped with joy, extremely excited to have caught my first Pokemon. I rushed over, picking up the capsule now the size of a baseball before letting out Electra.

_"Shinx!"_ Electra cried out in happiness.

"Alright everyone! I'd like to introduce the newest member of our team, Electra the Shinx!" Everyone cheered as Electra and I bowed. The woman nodded at us and left. After a quick session of window shopping at the Mall for Joy and lunch at a local Wendy's we went back home. And guess who was waiting for us tapping his impatient foot with his arms crossed as we entered the room?

"Where the hell were you?!"

"Just having some fun, something you should try sometime Shinji." I laughed at him. "Why didn't you just go off to wherever you go during the day and train?" Now he was mad.

"Because _someone_ stole my Pokemon _Troublesome."_

"My _name_ is _Hikari._" I replied, plopping the two Pokeballs containing Azumarill and Chimchar into his hands.

"God, I can't believe I had to get paired up in a room with _you_. Now I'm going to have to retrain them, being that you probably softened them all up."

"Don't blame them for something _I_ did Shinji, they were very reluctant to come along with me, and are very disciplined and strong." I straight out lied about his Pokemon being reluctant to come with me, they were happy to get away from training.

"Yeah, yeah, but now _you, owe me._" He stuck one finger in my face before then pointing at himself. "I was planning on leaving the city today, before my Pokemon were _stolen_ from me, so now I have to leave tomorrow."

"Wait wait wait wait, you can't leave tomorrow." Shinji raised an eyebrow at me.

"And why can't I? It's a day and a half by foot to get there, I'm not leaving now."

"Because _I'm_ leaving tomorrow, and I am not traveling with you!" Screaming match: Begin!

"You're right, that is a problem." Shinji said sarcastically. "So you know, why don't you _not_ leave tomorrow? Now that's an idea." And that set me off. The next ten minutes was full of yelling and arguing and screaming at each other. Shinji left the Pokemon Center to who knows where until after eight o'clock. I stayed put just wanting to sulk alone in our room. When Shinji came back I was in the bathroom changing the gauze on my scratches from a not so friendly ghost Pokemon. I didn't even hear him come in.

"What happened there?" I jumped, he had surprised me. I hated being surprised. They were chock full of bad memories for me. Getting beat up on my way home by the neighborhood kids, being called a freak as they kicked me to the ground. Surprises sometimes even caused visions for me.

"Oh, it's just you." I continued rewrapping it.

"What happened Troublesome." Shinji wasn't asking at the moment. I hated how he did that, but I often did the same thing.

"Electra-"

"Who?"

"That Shinx I brought home," I said slightly annoyed. "I caught and named her. But that's not the point," I stopped Shinji before he could negatively comment on her new name. "She was being chased by some Pokemon, and when I tried to help her," Shinji grabbed my arm roughly, taking a better look at my injuries. I looked away sighing. "The Haunter that was after her wasn't in a good mood for a heroic rescue."

"It's pretty bad." I shrugged my shoulders, continuing to wrap it up.

"Nurse Joy gave me some shots and antibiotics, so I should be fine." After I few minutes of silence, I went to bed, Shinji did so soon after.

**Sucky ending, I know. Buuuut I couldn't think of a more creative way to end the chapter so yeah. See ya. And also, Blue Bouffalant Pokemon food ****_was _****modeled after Blue Buffalo pet food. I don't own that either. It's a good brand of pet food.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Oreburgh City, The City Of Energy

I woke up to the sun shining all over my sweet face. I wanted it to go and puke sunshine all over some other miserable non-morning person. I had been able to sleep in till almost ten being that my Pokemon were inside of their capsules. I lazily got up groaning and complaining.

"I just want hungry. Ugh, I mean hungry, I'm, huh, crap." I stopped trying to correct myself after sighing. I made myself a bowl of cereal, seeing a note on the table but ignoring it with my stubborn attitude until I was done eating. Eventually though I got around to it.

"Hikari, blah blah blah. Blah diddy dah blah... What?" I read the note from Shinji. It basically stated how he refused to travel with, or anywhere near me, during the journey to Oreburgh City, on account that I was troublesome. Whatever. It also said something about how he had found a way to keep me from leaving the room for a while, but I didn't really think anything of it, unfortunately.

Heading into the bathroom I squeezed a glob of toothpaste onto my brush, sticking the mintiness into my mouth. Looking up, I saw my terrifying reflection glaring right back at me. Navy blue hair sticking up all over the place, dark circles under my eyes, and a sour look on my face. I took a quick shower and packed the remainder of my things up, most of which had been packed the day before. Grabbing my hat and putting it on before I walked up the door, only to discover that it was locked. I checked the lock, only to find that it _wasn't_ locked.

"What the heck..." I mumbled, starting to shake the door.

A Few Hours Before

I was just about ready to leave Jubilife. And just before I opened the door to leave, I looked back to see Troublesome in a very strange position, sleeping, on the Pokemon Center's bed. A smirk spread across my face as an idea lit up my mind. I scribbled together a quick note, and grabbed a chair from the kitchen table. Shutting the door behind me, I jammed the chair underneath the door knob. I almost felt like whistling as I walked away in triumph.

* * *

I was currently holding onto the door knob with both hands while one foot was pushing into the door as I tried to open it. I did that for five more minutes before remembering the door was supposed to be pushed.

"Damn this!" I yelled, kicking the door as hard as I could. That was also when I remembered Shinji. And his note. _Damn you Jerky McStinks A-lot._ I spent pretty much the whole day in the hotel room, until Nurse Joy came up to check on me. But by then it was already almost four, so I decided to leave the next day instead. Not like the Pokemon cared or anything.

The next day I went through the same routine again, thankfully this time without the jammed door, and was out into the frigid air at nine. It was still kind of dark out, but the dawn was illuminated by a giant billboard, advertising some cheap party store. The giant hearts on the screen reminded me that Valentine's Day was tomorrow. _Great. Just great._

Valentine's Day. Actually one of my favorite holidays, though I pretended to hate it just because it fit my personality. In all actuality, even now I imagined of having the guy of my dreams taking me out on the most romantic date, proposing, the whole shebang. Over the years I'd gone through every Valentine's Day scenario for me. But of course, since I had always been considered a freak, I had never really experienced a true Valentine's Day. I continued throughout the city, finally finding the exit to Route 203.

"Kari Kari!" I turned around, trying to find the source of the sound. Jun was running after me with that ridiculously adorable grin on his face. Adorable in a friendly way of course.

"Kari Kari?" I asked.

"Yeah! That's your new nickname! I thought of it just now."

"Really? You'd think a great nickname like that would've taken all night." I replied sarcastically. Jun was far too dense to realize it though.

"I know right! But anyways, you got tougher right?"

"Um, yeah I guess." I was barely done speaking before Jun replied.

"Great because I got _waaaaay_ tougher! Now I'll demonstrate to you!"

"Jun, wai-"

"I choose you Starly!" Before I knew it I had been sucked into the whirling vortex of random subjects and forcing you to do things before you even have the chance to think about it known as Jun. My best friend. My least favorite Pokemon was now sitting before me, wanting a battle just as much as it's trainer. Sighing, I took a few steps back to create a makeshift battlefield.

"Electra, come on out!" The electric type Pokemon appeared before me, while Jun made the first move.

"Starly, Wing Attack!" Starly was fast, and it's wing hit Electra before I could react.

"Come on girl, shake it off! Now use Spark!" Electra was shrouded in blue electricity, charging at Starly. Though the flying type Pokemon dodged most of her attacks, one of them skimmed Starly doing some damage.

"Starly Quick Attack!" Again Electra was hit. "Keep it going!" Starly continued attacking, with no sign of letting up.

"Electra Thunder Wave!"

_"Shi,shi, shi!"_ She couldn't attack, being pummeled by Starly.

"Step to the side Electra!" She managed to do so ever so slightly, both causing Starly to miss and lose his balance. "Now use Bite!" Electra grabbed onto Starly with her small jaws, the starling Pokemon crying out. My Shinx threw him across the ground, landing in front of it's trainer.

"Starly-" For once, I interrupted Jun.

"Thunder Wave!" A wave of blue electricity emanated off of Electra, paralyzing Starly.

"Nonononono!" Jun jumped around waving his arms like noodles.

"Alright! Use Spark!" Electra easily hit Starly, causing him to faint.

"That is buttness cuz I ain't losin'! Chimchar your turn!" The fire type Pokemon smiled and barked at us.

"That's what you think Jun! Electra, Bite!" Electra bit onto Chimchar's arm.

_"Char!"_

"Chimchar, Ember!" The fire type Pokemon blew small bolts of fire onto, well, to be blunt, Electra's butt. She immediately cried out and released her the monkey Pokemon's arm, beginning to glow all sorts of different colors like all Shinx do when in danger.

"Electra try Thunder Wave!" Before she could though, Jun commanded a move of his own.

"Chimchar, Taunt!" Chimchar smirked at Electra, gesturing her to come at him with his finger.

"Thunder Wave!" Electra cried out, obviously expecting a blue wave of electricity to run over Chimchar. But it didn't. "Why-"

"Taunt prevents your opponent from using any moves that don't do damage! I'd think you of all people would know that Kari Kari!" I smiled a little bit.

"You're getting better. Alright then, you want us to attack? Electra, Spark!"

"Dodge it!" Chimchar jumped and flipped over my Shinx. "Now use Ember again!" After being hit, Electra harshly hit the ground, rolling a few feet while kicking up a large dirt cloud. After it dispersed, I realized that Electra had fainted. I got out her Pokeball and she returned.

"You did great girl." I complimented, placing the capsule back into my bag. "Mazey, your turn!" The Pokeball spun in midair before Mazey appeared in front of me in a flash of blue and white light. "Mazey, Razor Leaf!"

"Counter with Scratch!" Chimchar was amazingly fast, and using Scratch cut up Razor Leaf. Buuuut, I had already commanded another attack, so as soon as the previous attack was out of the picture, Mazey used Tackle on Chimchar.

"Chimchar, Ember!"

"Quick, Withdraw Mazey!" Ember did less damage after using Withdraw. "Now use Absorb!" The attack did little damage, Chimchar being a fire type.

"Ember again!" Mazey was forced backwards by the attack.

"Let's finish this with Leaf Sphere girl!" Leaf Sphere was the name I had come up with for the move we had used in the Contest. Absorb concentrated into a sphere, covered with leaves from Razor Leaf.

"Ember!"

"Withdraw!" Using Withdraw again made Ember much less effective, and allowed Mazey to continue with her attack. Finally, it was done. "Now attack!" Chimchar didn't have time to move, and Leaf Sphere hit head on.

"Come on Chimchar, get up!" Jun encouraged his weak Pokemon, trying to get itself off of the ground. "You can do it!" Chimchar then collapsed unconsciously to the ground. "What!? I lost!? NOOOOOO!" Jun dramatically dropped to his knees, screaming his loss into the heavens. He then made his way over by Chimchar, patting it's head.

"I can't believe we lost bud. Well, that was an awesome battle, and you were totally amazing Chimchar!" Both trainer and Pokemon grinned at each other, before Chimchar disappeared into a Pokeball. Jun got up, throwing his fist into the air. "That's it then, the last time I'm going to lose! Along with my Pokemon, I'm going to be the world's toughest trainer and you know it Kari Kari! The first thing we have to do is beat the Oreburgh City Gym Leader! I'll totally be tough enough for that! See ya Kari Kari!" And with that he was gone, running off onto Route 203, leaving me alone with Mazey.

"Well, I suppose we should get going." Mazey followed by my side. She battled a second trainer on her own, allowing Electra to rest in her Pokeball. After a period of time, we came to a small cave. The rock formation it was in prevented me from going any other way. I noticed Mazey on a rock sniffing the entrance. I got out my Pokedex to find out if we had made a wrong turn or something.

_"Oreburgh Gate. Once one gets through the tunnel, the city of Oreburgh is just a stone's throw away."_ I shrugged my shoulders.

"Guess it is this way." Mazey led the way, easily making her way through the small tunnel. I, however, had to bend down being that the ceiling was pretty low, even having to crawl on my hands and knees at one point. Eventually the tunnel widened out into an actual cave, and I stood up to brush my legs and skirt off.

"Ah, the second trainer of the day passes through!" A hiker told me. _Better stay away from this guy,_ I thought to myself. _Seems like a creeper._ "Oh? You do not have the newest and most popular of trainer technology?" I raised one of my eyebrows at him, showing that I had no idea of what he was talking about. "A Poketch of course!" I immediately remembered the much advertised watch, extremely popular at the moment. I had thought about getting one in Jubilife, but never got around to it. "You must be quite out of the loop then miss." I struggled to keep from lashing out at the guy. "Well, I suppose this could make up for your lack of technology." He held out a device I recognized from television.

"A TM?" I guessed, taking it from his hand.

"Almost, it;s Rock Smash, an HM."

"Hm." Was all I said. I knew that HMs were supposed to be special moves, but they weren't so much needed. Other Pokemon moves could smash rocks and they didn't specifically need to know an HM move for your water type to carry you across water. Though it was a good thing to have, just in case. "Thank you."

"No problemo!" The hiker saluted me as I nodded in return before continuing through the cave. Soon I saw two people, a boy and a girl, eating a picnic?

"Um, strange place for a picnic, no?" I asked. They looked back, the boy blushing slightly as the girl smiled at me and stood up.

"Some people think so, but my brother and I like the quiet and all." I nodded.

"Hm, I'll have to try it sometime!"

"Well, we just finished up eating, so would you like to battle us?" Her brother began blushing even more waving his hands back and forth. _Stupid. He already likes me without even knowing my name._

"Both of you?"

"Yeah a double battle!" I took out Electra's Pokeball, wondering if she was ready for another battle. Suddenly I felt a small jolt of electricity run throughout my body. Then, I knew that she was ready.

"I'd love to!" I replied with a determined tone.

"My name is Diana, and this is my brother, Curtis." Diana held her hand out and whispered to me. "He's a bit on the shy side." Curtis' face was redder than an Infernape's tail. Diana held out her hand. I smiled and shook it.

"I'm Hikari." We got into positions and I released my second Pokemon after Mazey walked out in front of me. "Electra, spotlight!"

_"Shi-i!"_

"Okay then, Budew!" A small green Pokemon appeared.

_"Dew, Budew!"_ I looked to Curtis, expecting him to send out his own Pokemon. We waited about a minute and Curtis did nothing.

"Curtis!"

"Diana!" Curtis copied his sister by imitating her higher pitched voice and placing his hands on his hips.

"Release Shinx now before she gets fed up and leaves!" Curtis' face again grew red, and he finally sent out his Pokemon, a Shinx.

_"Shi- rrrr."_ As my Shinx did, Curtis' male Shinx started out with a roar, but somehow ended up in a purr. It kept staring at Electra with a weird look in it's eye. Electra quickly stuck up her nose at the Pokemon who was obviously falling for her. Before the battle began I unclipped my Pokedex from my bag.

_"Budew, the bud Pokemon. Sensitive to changing temperature, the bud is said to bloom when it feels the sun's warm touch."_ The electronic female voice told me before the grass type Pokemon made the first move.

"Budew use Growth!"

"And Shinx use Leer on both Shinx and Turtwig!" His Shinx looked reluctant, but then used Leer on Mazey but I commanded my own moves before he got to Electra.

"Mazey, use Withdraw and Electra, Charge!" Electra began glowing with blue electricity while Mazey also glowed blue, raising her defense.

"Alright Budew, use Absorb on Shinx!"

"Shinx, Tackle on Turtwig!"

"Electra, counter with Thunder Wave, Mazey, Razor Leaf!" Thunder Wave protected Electra but didn't paralyze anyone and Razor Leaf did damage on Shinx.

"Mazey, Razor Leaf again and Electra use Bite on Shinx!" Razor Leaf hit the two opposing Pokemon.

"Shinx dodge it!" Shinx though was too busy drooling over Electra to pay any attention to it's trainer and ended up getting bitten. Then Diana looked at her brother with a strange expression on her face and nodded, Curtis soon did the same.

"Shinx, use Thunderbolt on both of them!"

"Dodge it you guys!" My two Pokemon were too busy jumping around avoiding the Thunderbolts to do anything more than that. I was about to finally command a move of my own but was quickly pulled into the dark depths of a vision. No blurry eyesight, or warning, just a vision.

_Weird,_ I thought, witnessing the part of me that I hated so much. _It's of our battle. Mazey and Electra dodging the Thunderbolts._ But my vision went farther. I commanded Mazey to use Absorb, just as I had been planning to do, but before she could, both of my Pokemon were hit with a powerful attack from behind. _Solarbeam? Oh crap, I completely forgot about Budew!_ I snapped out of it, and quickly made the command to dodge.

"Guys, get out of the way!" Both Pokemon barely made it out of the way before Solarbeam burst between them, and ended up hitting Curtis' Shinx, knocking it unconscious.

"Diana!"

"What!? You're the one that messed up our strategy, you didn't keep them occupied enough!" The two started arguing, and I took that as my ticket to victory.

"Mazey use Tackle and then use your Spark Electra!" Diana turned around just in time to see her Pokemon get _pounded_ before fainting.

"Budew!" She ran out to her injured Pokemon, comforting it before returning it to it's Pokeball. "Wow Hikari, you sure are good. That strategy of ours usually works, but when it doesn't we always start arguing about it and totally lose the match for ourselves." Curtis nodded, agreeing with her.

"Well, good battle you guys. I'll see you around?"

"Sounds good to me!" Diana replied. I waved goodbye and returned Mazey to her Pokeball, allowing Electra to stretch her legs for a change. Ten minutes later, after only thirty minutes in the cave, I recognized light.

"Well, at least this cave has one actual entrance." I mumbled to myself, Electra purring in agreement.

_"Grgr umble!"_ I stopped in my tracks, looking around trying to find the source of the noise. I looked down at my electric type Pokemon, and she sweatdropped at me.

"You're hungry aren't you?" I slightly laughed before asking, Electra happily nodded at me. "Alright, we'll eat right after we get out of this cave." We made our way into the light of day. The whole city was visible from here, we could even see the entrance to the mines. Nearby we found the perfect spot for a picnic, away from the vents exchanging air into the mines. After a quick meal I put Electra into my duffel bag, allowing her to be carried in it. She was just adorable, sticking her cute little tail and head out of it! But before we went down the first flight of stairs leading into the city I saw a small rundown sign.

"Welcome to Oreburgh City, the City Of Energy!"

**Done with this chapter. I'm starting two other fanfics right now, and I'll be doing one chapter for each and then posting them all at the same time. Done. Don't own Pokemon. **


	11. Chapter 10

**I know it has a sucky name. Shut up. -_-**

**I do not in any way own Pokemon. Except for the games. That I bought. The little cartridges, not like all of them. I have Platinum, Emerald, Soul Silver, White, and Black 2. I should have gotten White 2... Why do I keep typing these things?...**

Chapter 10: When Two Face Off

I was making my way through the large Oreburgh City. Everyone seemed kind enough, but hard at work whether it was in the mines, running errands, or whatever. I liked it here, everyone was kept busy, but happy. I stopped in the Pokemon Center and got a room for the night, one to myself thankfully. I dropped off my things, healed my Pokemon, called my mom and Professor Rowan, then left to continue exploring the city. I walked by one tall dark orange building out of which strange noises were coming out of, and out of curiosity looked to see what the sign said.

"Oreburgh City Pokemon Gym, Leader: Roark. So this is what a Pokemon Gym looks like..." I said to myself, looking up at the building.

_"Shiiinx."_ Electra exclaimed from at my side. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Well, shall we go in and look around for a moment?" My electric type nodded enthusiastically at me, so we went in. There was no one at the entrance, and the trainers that were supposed to be waiting in the gym weren't there. It was shaped kind of like a mountain, rocky formation with stairs leading to the top where the noises were coming from. I climbed up the stairs to see a field where two people were battling. A ref was standing on the opposite side of the field from where I was, and two guys were watching the battle from behind the railing.

"Um, hi." I shyly said to the boys. They both turned around to look at me and smiled.

"Hi there! Welcome to the Oreburgh City Pokemon Gym! If you're looking for a battle, you might have to wait a while. Someone challenged Roark earlier and they're currently battling." I made my way over to the railing and placed my hands on it, seeing the Pokemon battle.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not planning on challenging the gym today. I just came in to take a look." I looked closer at the two Pokemon battling.

"The challenger is really good, he's still on his first Pokemon and Roark is on his second." I wasn't really listening. I was squinting my eyes at the challenger's Pokemon._ Is that... an Azumarill?_

"Shinji?" My eyes widened slightly and I actually looked at the challenger. _Yep, it's Shinji alright._

"Yeah, that's his name! You know him?"

"Um, yeah, but I've never seen him battle before..."

"He's pretty good. He beat my friend here and I with ease. I know everyone has their own training style but..." I looked at the boy. He looked hesitant.

"But what?" I inquired.

"...I... I think he's too harsh on his Pokemon." That was all he said to me. Watching him battle I realized that the boy was right. There was very little bond between them, even if he was very strong.

_"Shi."_ Electra turned her nose up at Shinji, I knew she didn't like him after the whole scratching incident. It looked like they were healing up well though, he'd taken the bandages off.

"Azumarill, Hydro Pump!"

"Geodude use Rock Throw!" Geodude used that attack to get out of the way of the powerful Hydro Pump, and got behind Azumarill. "Use Rock Throw again!"

"Azumarill." Azumarill was incredibly fast and jumped high into the air, completely avoiding the attack. _He must've trained his Pokemon very hard._ I thought to myself. "Water Gun."

"Hidden Power!" A black cloud appeared when the attacks hit. Azumarill landed back on the ground. "Again Geodude!"

"Dodge it!" But Geodude was far too close and Hidden Power hit the water type pokemon, knocking it unconscious. Shinji returned it to it's Pokeball, looking very annoyed.

"Tch, weak Pokemon. It had a huge type advantage and it still couldn't win." Shinji stated, loud enough for everyone to hear it. Everyone in the gym looked like they wanted to say something about his harshness, but no one did. _I suppose I'll have to then._

"Azumarill being weak isn't the reason he lost Shinji." I called out to him, crossing my arms. Everyone looked at me, seemingly shocked. He looked up at me and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh really Troublesome?" I narrowed my eyes right back at him.

"You need to treat your Pokemon better Shinji, otherwise without that special bond, you will never bring out your Pokemon's true potential."

"Hm, you don't know anything about raising Pokemon Troublesome. Besides, the way I train them is none of your business." Shinji had looked away and had enlarged a second Pokeball.

"_I_ don't know anything about raising Pokemon?!" I yelled at him and pointed to myself. "We started out at the same time!"

"Tch, you don't know anything about me."

I stepped back. The way Shinji had said that and glared at me, he was dead serious. But I wasn't giving up just yet. "Then tell me about you so I _can_ change your mind!" He moved his eyes to look up at me. Shinji clenched his fists and completely turned his head to see me.

"Shut up and get out of here Troublesome! This is my battle and you have nothing to do with it!" I was surprised by his sudden loudness.

"My name is not Troublesome!" I yelled back.

"Excuse me!" The Gym Leader called out to us looking kind of embarrassed, I guess everyone was kind of red in the face after our little quarrel. "I appreciate your concern for this young man's Pokemon, but we are in the middle of a gym battle..."

"Uh, oh, right, sorry." That 'sorry' sounded little like an apology. Shinji released his next Pokemon.

_"Ekid!"_

"What's that Pokemon?" It looked tough despite it being so small. I took out my Pokedex out.

_"Elekid, the electric Pokemon. A weak electric current flows between its horns. Sticking a hand there shocks the unwary."_

"Elekid huh. That must be a new Pokemon huh Electra."

_"Shii."_

"Geodude, Rollout!"

"Protect." The strong attack was stopped right in it's tracks, Protect holding out powerfully. "Brick Break." Elekid jumped up, Protect wore off and Geodude starting to move forward again. But just as quickly as that happened, Elekid karate chopped the Pokemon that I assumed was a rock type and knocked it into the dirt, creating a large dust cloud.

"Geodude!" Roark called out to his Pokemon. When it cleared I too realized that Geodude had fainted. "Hm, you're just as good as I thought you'd be."

"Hn, I'm better." Shinji responded.

"Go Cranidos!" Roark released his final Pokemon, one I'd never seen before. Pokedex time!

_"Cranidos, the headbutt Pokemon. A lifelong jungle dweller from 100 million years ago, it would snap obstructing trees with headbutts."_

"Cranidos huh. I've heard good things about that Pokemon. I suppose I should bring out the best in my team as well." Shinji called back Elekid while enlarging the Pokeball of his third Pokemon.

"Chimchar, stand by for battle." His starter Pokemon appeared on the rock covered field.

"Sending out an electric type and a fire type Pokemon against a rock type Gym Leader, he must be crazy strong." One of the gym trainers commented.

"Cranidos, use Focus Energy!" The ancient Pokemon glowed white, before the glow retreated into the top of Cranidos' head, turning blue. "Now use Zen Headbutt!" Cranidos was surprisingly fast and with his glowing blue head almost flew at Chimchar.

"Dodge!"

_"Char!"_ Chimchar wasn't fast enough and got hit head on with the powerful attack.

"Chimchar get up!" Shinji commanded. The fire type Pokemon struggled to get up, but he did. "Use Leer and Fury Swipes." Chimchar gave Cranidos that intimidating glare, and then went at him with his claws.

"Dodge it Cranidos!" Cranidos took a step back every time Chimchar took one forward, Chimchar barely missing with Fury Swipes. "Flamethrower!

"Ember!" The two fire attacks hit, but Cranidos' Flamethrower was stronger. Though Chimchar jumped up into the air, avoiding the attack. "Chimchar-"

"Zen Headbutt Cranidos!"

"Dodge it! Use Ember!" The small blobs of fire prevented Chimchar from getting hit by Cranidos.

"Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it!" Chimchar side stepped the attack, which was surprisingly bad aimed. I saw both men smirk. Suddenly Cranidos came right at Chimchar through the remaining flames using Zen Headbutt. But Chimchar got low to the ground and went at Cranidos itself. "Low Sweep!" Chimchar swept it's legs underneath Cranidos, causing it to fall flat on it's face, and with the Zen Headbutt still in effect Cranidos basically bounced off of the ground hitting it even harder the second time.

"Cranidos!" The Gym Leader's most powerful Pokemon was on the ground, unconscious.

"Cranidos is unable to battle, so the winner of this Oreburgh City Gym Battle and the proud new owner of the Coal Badge is Shinji!" The ref stated as Shinji returned Chimchar to it's Pokeball. Shinji and Roark made their way towards each other across the field. Roark held out his hand.

"I'm impressed Shinji, beating my own Pokemon when they clearly had a type disadvantage." To my surprise Shinji actually took Roark's' hand and shook it.

"As am I, beating a water type when your Pokemon had a type disadvantage."

"You are a trainer worthy of this coal badge." Roark handed him the shiny new badge. Shinji nodded then proceeded to leave the Gym.

"Wait!" He just barely turned his head to me as I ran after him. "You can't treat your Pokemon like that! I mean, you didn't even congratulate them after winning!" Shinji raised his eyebrow at me.

"What do you care?"

"Uh... I-it's just not right!"

"Hm." That from Shinji was basically being laughed at in the face. He started walking out again.

"Wait!" He didn't even stop. "I want to battle you!" He stopped again but didn't turn around.

"I don't battle weaklings Troublesome."

"That is NOT my name, and I am NOT a weakling!"

"Then why did you ask me to battle you?"

"Huh?"

"If you really wanted to battle, you wouldn't say that you wanted too, you would command me to battle you." I nearly growled just as Electra was. He opened the door and was out. I grabbed his wrist, holding the door open with my foot.

"Battle me Shinji!" He slightly turned his head towards me. "Now!" I added.

"No." I was completely caught off guard, and Shinji pulled his arm out of my grip.

"W-why not!?" He didn't even turn around. "SHINJI!" I was about to go after him, but someone stopped me. I turned around and saw the Gym Leader.

"You know him?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Roark laughed.

"Yeah, he's quite the character. But don't waste your breath on him-"

"Hikari, my name is Hikari."

"Right. So are you here to challenge the Gym?"

"Uh, yeah I was planning on it tomorrow."

"Well Hikari, I'll be waiting for you right here!" We both smiled at each other while I stole a menacing glance at Shinji who was almost out of view. Roark then told me about the local museum. He took me and taught me a lot about fossils and coal and the mining history of Oreburgh City, also telling me that he worked in the mines and that I should try training there before I battled him. Afterwards I headed back to the Pokemon Center with an annoyed Electra (she really doesn't like Shinji). Dinner at the center was meatloaf with lemon meringue pie for dessert. I took a shower and then let the Pokemon run around my first floor room. It even had a deck outside with large area for the Pokemon to play in. At around eight o'clock I decided that we should do a little bit of training, and since no one else was outside with their Pokemon we did it ourselves.

"Okay you two, there is no Pokemon Contest going on in Oreburgh City this week, but we do have a Gym battle coming up, so tonight and tomorrow morning we're going to train for that Gym battle!"

_"Wig!"_

_"Shinx!"_ I clapped my hands together and smiled.

"Okay, you two are going to battle each other while I give out the commands. And begin! Mazey use Razor Leaf, and Electra counter with Spark!" The small sharp leaves that were flying at Electra were destroyed by her blue electricity. "Mazey use Withdraw!" She had just begun to glow blue before Electra knocked her back, so Mazey was unable to complete the attack. We continued training for a couple more hours, then went to sleep for the night.

After our morning routine I left our room just as I was putting my hat on. Both of my Pokemon were still resting inside of their Pokeballs. Just as I had gotten outside, I saw all of the lovely couples of Valentine's Day strolling throughout the city. I tried to ignore them with little effort. By the time I had gotten to an empty park I was feeling snappy. There was a trainer there who wanted to become stronger or something, so I beat him then left for the mines.

Many men were working at bringing coal out of the mines and such, but they all looked happy. Children and Pokemon were playing nearby. I made my way down the stairs leading into the underground. I saw a man working with two human like Pokemon that I didn't recognize, so I took out my Pokedex.

_"Machop, the superpower Pokemon. Though small in stature, it is powerful enough to easily heft and throw a number of Geodude at once."_

"Hello!" I put down the device to see the man and his Machop waving at me.

"Oh, hi." I shyly waved back to him.

"So you're interested in the Machop?"

"Kind of, yeah." One of them walked over to me and offered to shake my hand, an offer which I gladly accepted, smiling.

"They're not only our most trusted partners, but love helping us work in the mine! Whether its destroying fallen rocks or helping us move the coal, they're a big help! Lot's of men in the mine have them!" I nodded, continuing on through the mine while battling miners who were on break. I won against all of them, so it was totally worth coming to the mines to train. Electra had wanted to stay out of her Pokeball since our last battle, so she was now walking side by side with me.

"Brick Break!" I heard a familiar voice say, before the sound of a rock being shattered.

_"Shi?"  
_

"I think it is him Electra." We turned the corner in the narrow, uninhabited tunnel in the mines. Just like I had thought, it was Shinji. "Hey Shinji." I said. Him and his Elekid looked up at me.

"Oh it's just you Troublesome."

"For the last time, that is NOT my name!"

"Whatever."

"So are you ready to battle yet?" Shinji sighed at me.

"You're still on that?"

"Yes! I'm not giving up till you give me what I want!" Meanwhile Elekid and Electra were facing off. Elekid was trying to impress Electra, while she was completely ignoring and insulting him. It got Elekid kind of worked up, so he grabbed her tail and yanked. _Never_ do that to your Shinx. She electrocuted him (obviously), and so started the rivalry between Elekid and Electra! Shinji and I were far too involved in our own argument though to notice or prevent their quarrel from going any farther. They began their own little battle, Electra easily dodged Elekid's attacks, they being driven by anger and embarrassment. Electra proceeded to use Spark again, even further angering Elekid who started using his Brick Break at full power. Electra kept dodging his attacks, before Elekid hit the side of the tunnel with his powerful move. Everything began to shake, and everyone quickly stopped arguing. Suddenly rocks began falling from the ceiling. Small ones at first but then one the size of Electra nearly hit the Pokemon.

"Move!" Shinji yelled, him and Elekid quickly moving back farther into the tunnel. Electra tried to move as well, but rocks began falling all around her.

"Electra!" I nearly screeched. I ran at her, snatching the twenty pound Pokemon from the ground, and ran towards Shinji. I hit the ground and rolled out of the way just as the whole wall collapsed, blocking us in.

"Crap..." Shinji mumbled. That's when I realized it. I was blocked in some random unused tunnel in the Oreburgh Mines. With possibly no way out. Alone. With Shinji.

"Crap..." I mumbled aloud to myself as well.

"What?"

"Nothing! Soooo... how are we supposed to get out of here because I am _not_ going to die in here with you."

"Thanks Troublesome." I shrugged my shoulders at his sarcasticness.

"Hello? Hello, is anyone there?" A faint voice called from beyond the freshly fallen rocks.

"Roark! Roark is that you?!" I yelled.

"Hikari? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, everyone's okay!"

"Everyone?"

"Yeah, Shinji, the Pokemon and I are all alright! Can you get us out?"

"Well..."

"Well what!? Look it's cold in here and I'm stuck with him so I want out!" I stomped my foot.

"No need to throw a tantrum Troublesome." Shinji came up beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I slapped it away and gave him the 'don't touch me or I will break your arm' look.

"Can you get us out of here or what?" Shinji asked.

"Um...Maybe? There are a lot of rocks and I'm not really sure how stable this tunnel is! There used to be an exit to this tunnel about a mile or two the opposite way. No one's sure how damaged or stable everything is, but that'd be your best shot."

"Then we'll go that way."

"Alright. Be careful!"

"What!? I am NOT going, especially not with him! Unless _someone_ changes his mind about battling with me!"

"Shut your trap. I'm going, stay if you want." I looked down at the ground, biting my lip. Electra looked kind of scared...

"Fine." I said, red in the face, and followed Shinji was already walking in the opposite direction with Elekid following close behind.


	12. Chapter 11

**Dear Guest who reviewed this on my last chapter:**

**:You know what your little 'rant' at the beginning reminds me of?**

**"I have... things. I have a lot of them... but I don't have them all.**

**"I am... something. ...But then again, I might not be - I might be something**

**else."**

**Should I be offended? Maybe. Probably not. I don't get offended that easily. And also, what do I recognize this from? Some trainer I battled and rode the ferris wheel with in Nimbasa who then started talking about their miserable life? Huh.**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 11: The Tunnel's Light

We'd been walking for a while now, and I was carrying Electra to prevent any more fighting between her and Elekid. Elekid and Chimchar were walking out in front to light the way.

"How much longer do you think it'll take to get out of here?" I asked Shinji, looking around the tunnel.

"Longer if you don't shut your trap."

"Hm," I crossed my arms. "Well we wouldn't even be in this situation if _you_ had controlled your Elekid."

"If _I_ had controlled Elekid? How about if _you_ had controlled your Shinx?" Shinji turned around to face me.

"Electra was only defending herself, Elekid is the one who made such a big deal out of it!" Shinji narrowed his eyes at me, then took a couple steps forward, getting right in my face.

"What's your deal Troublesome?" My already red face became even redder, and I struggled to reply.

"I, uh... Wha-what do you mean?" He cocked his head, getting even closer while I took a step back.

"Most women either stupidly fall head over heels for me, or avoid me altogether. Why are you so different?" _Different._ I hated that word. I'd been called that word more often than any other. I didn't want to be different. I would do anything to be just like any other person.

"I... I'm not!" I shakily replied. "Just leave me alone!" Reflexes kicked in, and I pushed him away. Suddenly though, Shinji shoved me up against the tunnel wall, holding my arms in place and not allowing me to move. I struggled, but Shinji was a lot stronger than I anticipated. "Le-let me go!"

Shinji's POV

I stared intently at the girl struggling before me. I needed to find out what her deal was. I didn't like not knowing. I began moving in, never taking my eyes off of her ocean blue ones.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" She continued to struggle. Troublesome had been stronger than I first thought she'd be, so I had to shift my grip on her arms slightly. I heard her Shinx trying to get at me behind us, but Elekid and Chimchar did their job and prevented it from getting anywhere near me. Our lips were growing closer and closer. "S-stop it..." Her voice was getting quieter. _I knew it. She's no different from any other girl. She'll either let me do it out of fear, or out of some sort of crush she has for me. And then I really won't want anything to do with her ever again._

Hikari's POV

I was frozen. I didn't know what to do. All I could do was muster up parts of words, stutter, and stare into the onyx eyes that were boring into my very soul. Finally it hit me. Shinji was going to kiss me. I didn't know why. I just knew that he was going to do it. _Please tell me that this is just some sort of Valentine's Day nightmare. Please. What am I supposed to do if this is actually happening?_ Then, of all times, I fell into a vision.

I saw the silhouette of a man, though I couldn't quite see who it was. He was doing things with me. Battling, helping, even protecting me a few times. The last time I saw him, a single part of his face was lit up. He was smiling, no, grinning at me. That was it. Again I was face to face with Shinji, moving closer and closer to me.

Suddenly I felt his grip on me soften. I acted immediately, kneeing his leg, causing him to have to step backwards. Then, I slapped him.

_"What the hell is wrong with you?!"_ I screamed at him. Shinji slowly brought his hand to his right hand to his right cheek, red from the slap, his hair hiding his eyes from view. He obviously was not expecting that at all. "What made you think that that was _okay?!"_ I then backed away, never taking my eyes off of the man who was a few inches taller than me, and far stronger.

Shinji's POV

I stood there in shock. _Did she just... slap me?_ No one had ever _dared_ to do that to me before, and it stung. Finally I got over the shock, smiling as little as possible.

"You sure are somethin' Troublesome." _I guess you really are different from the rest._

Hikari's POV

Again I was frozen. How he had just completely dismissed being slapped like that, I thought he would've been _furious._ Shinji only walked past me, with barely a smile on his face, even putting his hand on my shoulder as he walked by. His Pokemon followed suit, taking their places out in front. Electra made her way towards me, obviously just as confused and shocked as I was.

"You comin' or what?" I only picked up Electra and ran up behind Shinji, shoving my face into her small black mane, my face still flushed. Half an hour later, no more words said the entire time, we saw daylight.

"Finally!" I suddenly yelled, Electra jumped out of my arms and ran out with me into the snow that thinly covered the ground. Smiling, I stretched my arms out to the sky, bathing in the unusually warm sunlight for this season.

"Having fun?" I turned around and saw Shinji who had returned his Pokemon to their Pokeballs. His face was blank, showing no signs of what had happened earlier. So I decided to pretend that it had never happened as well.

"Yeah, it's nice to get out of that tunnel." My stomach growled just then. "I suppose it's time for lunch then! And after that we'll find our way back to Oreburgh City for my Gym Battle!"

_"Shiinx!"_ I smiled at Electra.

"You have lunch, I'm going to walk around, find out where exactly we even are." With his hands shoved in his pockets, Shinji stalked off into the sparse woods. I released Mazey and somehow managed to start a fire and made chicken noodle soup for the Pokemon and I, for once allowing them to eat human food because of the tunnel inconvenience and cold. Once we were done I returned the Pokemon and waited for Shinji to return. After a while I looked at my iPod to see that it was almost two o'clock.

"I don't have time for this..." I mumbled, getting up and following his tracks in the snow. I _really_ wanted to have my Gym Battle today, I didn't want to wait any longer.

"Shinji!" I called out into the empty woods. The only sound returned was of light wind. "I hope he didn't go too far..." I checked my Pokedex to see if it could tell me where I was.

_"No signal."_ I sighed.

"So at any point in time you can give me information on any Pokemon, but you can't tell me where I am." To my surprise the Pokedex actually continued on.

_"Last recorded location: South of Oreburgh City."_

"Really?" I yelled at the device. I sighed again before continuing to follow Shinji's prints in the snow. About fifteen feet or so later, the prints suddenly stopped. I looked around to see if Shinji was close by.

"Shinji! Shiiiinjiiiii!" Again, all I heard was the wind. _Weird, if his tracks stop here then he should be around somewhere... _I looked up into the trees. Nothing. I had been about to head off, but took one last look at the tree closest to where his prints stopped. I narrowed my eyes. Some of the snow on one of the tree branches was displaced. Like, in the shape of a footprint. _He must not just train his Pokemon, but himself as well if he's able to climb like that._ I began following the trees with prints on them. Eventually, I came to a point. The drop below it was probably around 100 feet. I walked out to the very edge, I could see the entire city of Oreburgh from there!

"Wow. It's beautiful!" I stretched out my arms to the side, standing on my tiptoes and feeling the wind, which was stronger here than other places, run by me and through my long, navy blue hair.

"You ready to head out?" I turned around, slightly surprised, and saw Shinji standing on a large branch on the tree closest to me. He was leaning up against the trunk of it.

"Shinji... Uh, yeah! I want to get to the Gym as fast as possible." Shinji nodded and jumped down with Pokemon like abilities. We found a narrow ledge that led down the cliff and soon enough we were back in Oreburgh. We left the Pokemon Center after making sure our Pokemon were healed.

"Well, thanks for helping me get back here Shinji. Not thanks for everything else."

"Hn. Be up early tomorrow." Shinji had turned around and began walking away.

"Uh, why?" He stopped to turn around.

"You want a battle don't you?"

"Uh... I... Yeah but..."

"Come on, spit it out."

"Why did you change your mind?"

"Hm." Shinji didn't respond, only turning back around and walking away. I decided to leave it be and head to the gym. Once inside I battled and beat the two trainers inside. Roark was waiting for me.

"I see you made it out of the tunnel alright Hikari!"

"Yep! Safe and sound!" Roark nodded.

"Well, welcome to the Oreburgh City Pokemon Gym! As you know, I proudly walk alongside rock type Pokemon! And as the Gym Leader, I need to see your potential as a trainer, along with the toughness of your Pokemon! Now good luck Hikari!" We made our ways to our spots on the field. The ref stated the rules.

"It will be a three on three-"

"Actually I only have two Pokemon." I nervously laughed, rubbing the back of my head.

"Okay, then it will be a two on two battle! No items allowed! Only the challenger may substitute their Pokemon! And begin!"

"Onix!" Roark released a huge snake like Pokemon, and I quickly got out my Pokedex.

_"Onix, the rock snake Pokemon. It burrows through the ground at a speed of 50 mph while feeding on large boulders."_

"Okay then... Electra, spotlight!" The electric type appeared on the field.

"Challenger gets the first move." Roark told me.

"Electra use Charge and then Spark!" Electra obeyed and soon was running at Onix. I immediately knew that something was wrong. Roark didn't do a thing. Electra hit Onix, who was far larger than she was, but absolutely nothing happened. Electra looked up at the large menacing Pokemon who glared at her, before hurrying back towards me. Roark made that weird clicking sound with his tongue, shaking his head and finger at me.

"Hikari, Hikari, Hikari, I thought that you'd be smarter than this!"

"What do you mean!?"

"Isn't it obvious? Onix is a rock and _ground type._" I suddenly became very nervous. My eyes widened. _How could I be so damn stupid?!_ My hand went up to my forehead, pushing up my bangs past the pink hair clips I was wearing (not my other yellow ones), while simultaneously wiping away a bead of sweat.

"Onix, use Stealth Rock!" Several glowing rocks came from Onix and towards Electra who flipped out. She was terrified of the rock and ground type Pokemon.

"Electra, calm down, that won't do anything to you!" The rocks dug themselves into the ground around Electra, who refused to step out of the now underground ring of rocks. "Calm down and use Charge again!" Thankfully Electra did as I told, and used the attack to raise her special defense. "Bite!" My Shinx got over her fear of the rocks beneath her, and jumped onto Onix, biting his left side.

"Hang on Electra!"

"Get it off Onix!" Onix began running it's side into the walls and some of the larger boulders on the field. It completely destroyed a large rock that was close to me, some of the pieces hit me, none very big though. _Crap._ _The attack alone barely did anything, and this is hurting her._ "Screech Onix!" A light blue beam came from the rock and ground type's mouth, hitting Electra and causing her to lose her grip and fall to the ground.

"Now finish it up with Double Edge!" Onix started glowing silver and gold before ramming into Electra knocking her all the way across the field. I knew even before the dust cleared that she had fainted.

"You did great Electra." I lightly kissed her Pokeball before returning it into my pocket. "Mazey, let's do this!" Mazey appeared on the boulder covered field, quiet as ever. Only to be immediately hurt by the rocks underneath the ground.

"Onix, Screech!"

"Withdraw!" The two attacks canceled each other out, so basically nothing happened. "Now use Razor Leaf!" The grass type attack hit head on. But, I was still worried. Mazey might have had a type advantage over Roark's Pokemon, but Onix had defeated Electra, obtaining almost no damage whatsoever to itself. If his first Pokemon was this strong, how powerful were the rest of his Pokemon?

"Slam!"

"Dodge it!" Mazey hadn't been fast enough and was hit by Onix's attack. "Absorb followed by another Razor Leaf!"

_"Rooon!"_ The huge beast fell to the ground, unconscious after the two attacks.

"Onix, return! You did great big guy... Now Geodude, you're up!" In a flash of blue, a much smaller Pokemon appeared. My Pokedex then explained to me what this new Pokemon was.

_"Geodude, the rock Pokemon. At rest, it looks just like a rock. Carelessly stepping on it will make it swing its fists angrily."_ I remembered when Azumarill had battled Geodude when Shinji had challenged Roark. I knew this Pokemon was powerful, it had defeated another Pokemon when it itself had a _huge_ type disadvantage, so I knew I had to be careful with this one. And besides that, I had a bad feeling about this battle, I mean, Roark had chosen to not even use his most powerful Pokemon.

"Mazey, use Withdraw again!"

"Rollout!"

"Dodge it!" Mazey had been unable to complete her attack.

"Hidden Power!"

_"Wig!"_ Mazey cried when she was hit.

"Rollout!"

"Mazey!" Again she was hit with Geodude's attack, Roark not allowing any time for our own attacks or counters. My only chance would be to use a super effective attack and hopefully end this in one move. "Use Leaf Sphere!" Mazey started to use Withdraw to help build up power for the attack, but was immediately stopped.

"Rollout!" I had to somehow stop Geodude for at least a little while. _This would be so much easier if Electra could use Thunder Wave._

"Mazey, jump up and use Tackle as hard as you can on Geodude!" She did as I told, and totally ran Geodude into the ground, giving us a minute or two to figure out what to do next. "Use Leaf Sphere, but forget about using Withdraw!" Mazey concentrated her Absorb, turning it into a yellow orb, then covered it with leaves from Razor Leaf.

"Geodude, get out of there!" Geodude then pried itself out of the ground, just in time to see Leaf Sphere barreling towards it. Roark looked really nervous at this point. If Geodude was hit with that attack, they would be done for. "SEISMIC TOSS!" Roark commanded, in a last ditch effort to counter the attack. Geodude grabbed Leaf Sphere, but was unable to do anything more. Both were pushing up against the other, before Leaf Sphere began pushing Geodude backwards.

"Alright! We're gonna win this for sure Mazey!"

_"Tur!"_

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Hikari!" Suddenly Geodude gained a burst of strength, pushing Leaf Sphere back. A look of disbelief crossed my face. Then, Geodude was able to completely wrap it's arms around the attack, and jumped up into the air, right above Mazey. Spinning, it fell towards her, finally hitting and driving her into the ground with unbelievable force both from our own attack and Seismic Toss.

"MAZEY!" Nobody could see anything, a huge dirt cloud obscured our view. Then, the small grass type became visible.

"Turtwig is unable to battle, so the winner is Roark, the Gym Leader!" I returned Mazey to her Pokeball.

"I guess we needed more training, huh Mazey." I sighed at the red and white ball. "But you and Electra did as wonderfully as you possibly could, and you both shined like shooting stars."

"That they did." I looked up and saw red headed Roark looking down at me. I smiled.

"Thank you. And rest assured Roark, we _will_ challenge you again, and we _will_ win next time." I had a determined look on my face, Roark laughed.

"I'm looking forward to it."

**So sad, she lost her first Gym Battle. Anyways, a lot happened in this chapter, huh. Yep. Anyways, I'm starting a FerrisWheelShipping story, and I kind of need help with what to name it. Ideas? Also, I'm starting another Pokemon story, but it's kind of hard to explain, so just check em' out! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Well, I've started my Pokemon People and FerrisWheelShipping story, so check them out! And I'm finally going to be rewriting my SoulSilverShipping story too, so check out the new and improved version! Actually, it'll probably be awhile till I post the new chapters for it, I want to rewrite all fourteen chapters and post them all at the same time. I don't own Pokemon!**

Chapter 12: Harsh Words

_Saturday, February 15_

I was currently throwing on my white tank top, with my black and pink minidress on top, with a cream-cheesed bagel in my mouth and even trying to brush my hair, all at the same time. I _really_ wanted to battle Shinji before he just left me behind, to prove to him that caring for your Pokemon really does make them stronger. With my clothes on I finished up my bagel before throwing on some comfortable, long pink socks with my also pink boots. We were supposed to battle inside the Pokemon Center, so there was no need to put on my coat at the moment. I had a total of three different scarves, a white scarf, a dark pink scarf that matched my coat, and another dark pink scarf just for looks, thin so it provided little warmth during winter months. I wrapped the third around my neck before doing my hair in it's usual manner, today using my yellow clips. Finally I put on my beanie hat and left my room. Shinji was waiting for me in the lobby.

"Finally."

"Sorry, I forgot to set my alarm last night-" I almost added 'because I was feeling down after losing to Roark', but decided to leave that part out. Shinji looked a little skeptical, probably confused as to why I stopped so soon, but I pretended as if I didn't notice. We walked in silence to the indoor battlefield, Nurse Joy was there waiting for us, having agreed to be the ref. To my surprise, there were about ten trainers waiting at the sidelines, apparently going to watch us battle.

"Why the audience?" I whispered to Shinji, who promptly ignored me, instead heading to his side of the field. I then asked Nurse Joy the same question.

"Well, Shinji is the most recent person the win the Coal Badge, and you're the most recent person to lose to Roark, plus, you two getting stuck together in that tunnel was written about in an article in the Miner's Express." I gave the pink haired woman a quizzical look before she explained. "It's Oreburgh City's most popular newspaper." I nodded before heading to my own spot on the field. Nurse Joy explained the rules.

"It's going to be a two on two battle, both challengers may substitute their Pokemon at any point during battle! No items are allowed! Begin!" Chansey cried in excitement beside Nurse Joy. Shinji released his first Pokemon.

"_Kid!"_ He had chosen Elekid. I nodded, immediately knowing who my first choice would be.

"Electra, spot-light!"

"_Shii!" _Electra, cried out. The two electric types began sizing each other up, circling each other. Shinji and I allowed them to do it. We knew the Pokemon didn't like each other, and both wanted to win very badly. I decided to make the first move.

"Electra, use Bite!" She charged at Elekid, ready to chomp down on his arm.

"Protect!" A light blue barrier appeared in front of Elekid, preventing Electra from getting at the electric Pokemon. "Now use Thunderpunch!" The barrier disappeared, and an electrified fist hit Electra in the chest, knocking her backwards several feet.

"You okay?" I called out to her. She stood up, growling at her opponent. "That's my girl! Use Charge!" Electra began gathering energy for her next attack.

"Brick Break!"

"Dodge it!" Electra got away just in time. "Use Spark!" She hit Elekid in the back, knocking him forward several feet just as he had to her. Electra crouched in front of me again, ready to attack once more. Elekid struggled up, but managed to smirk at us, as did Shinji. I was utterly shocked. _What now!?_ Suddenly Electra was surrounded by electricity, not even her normal blue electricity.

"What!?"

"It's Elekid's ability Troublesome. Make contact with him, and your Pokemon will get paralyzed." _So that was his plan all along..._ I had to think of another way to win. "Finish up with Brick Break."

"Dodge it!" Electra couldn't move nearly as fast as she had been before, and Elekid hit her with his attack. She fell to the ground unconscious. "Crap." I mumbled. "Electra, return!" She disappeared into her capsule, and I enlarged Mazey's Pokeball in my hand, sending a thought to her. _I'm counting on you girl. Do me proud! _I silently threw up her Pokeball, the happy go lucky Pokemon appearing before me. Then to my surprise, Shinji recalled Elekid.

"Azumarill, standby for battle!"

"_Azu-zu!" _The adorable water type cried.

"Remember, this is your _last _chance to prove yourself Azumarill. If you lose, you're done for." I could see the Pokemon grit its teeth, it was carrying a lot of weight on it's shoulders.

"You can't just throw Azumarill aside because it loses a few times!" I yelled.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?"  
"It's not right Shinji!"

"Troublesome, this is not the time to dish out one of your 'Save The Pokemon' speeches! Rollout Azumarill!"

"Dodge it!" Mazey quickly got out of the way. "Razor Leaf!"

"Dodge it and use Water Gun!"

"Withdraw!" Water Gun did little damage after using Withdraw.

"Hydro Pump!" The very powerful water type attack hit Mazey, knocking her backwards. She struggled to get up, despite the water type attack being not very effective.

"Use Absorb Mazey!"

"Rollout!" Absorb couldn't be completed, before Mazey was hit with Rollout knocking her to the ground unconscious. My eyes stared blankly ahead, unbelieving. _H-how did I-_

"Hn, you're even worse than I thought you'd be." I looked to the ground, not even bothering to defend myself. _Two huge losses in a row. How could I let this happen? _"You didn't even beat Roark, did you Troublesome?" Shinji waited for an answer, but I refused to reply. "I can't stand weak people like you, making speeches like that, and then falling flat on your face. Embarrassing, isn't it? Maybe you should just stick to Contests Troublesome, oh wait! You lost that too." Shinji brushed past me, purposely shoving me aside.

I must have stood there for an hour, maybe longer. Staring at the ground. Just not believing. All my life I had been waiting for this, knowing that Pokemon was the only place where I shined. But now... Maybe... maybe I really wasn't cut out for this. Maybe I really was just a nobody, a freak meant to live in the shadows for the rest of my life. One by one, the audience Shinji and I had gathered left. Even Nurse Joy eventually went back to work. The only thing that shook me out of my trance was the sight of an awakened, but very weak Mazey struggling to crawl towards me. The sight of her barely managing her usual carefree, kind smile, broke my heart. It was in that moment, that I knew, that I could never give up on this. I'd dreamed about becoming the champion, a top coordinator. I couldn't let my friends, my mom, Professor Rowan, my Pokemon, or myself down. I smiled warmly, even sewing some pity into the gesture, as I took the small grass type into my arms.

"You were the best I've ever seen you Mazey. Now let's get you fixed up."

* * *

The Pokemon and I had spent the previous day eating junk food and trying to come up with new ways to train after those hard losses, and I'd even managed to banish Shinji's harsh words from my brain.

"Ready to go guys?" The Pokemon nodded and cried out in agreement. We were headed out to Route 207, a small route just north of the city. It was possible to go to Cycling Road from there, but Nurse Joy had told me the route had been temporarily blocked off by a mud slide, and no one had bothered to fix it quite yet. I knew there were plenty of miners eager to battle in the mines, but frankly after getting stuck in there with Shinji, I wasn't too keen on that.

We battled two trainers, and easily won, leaving me to ponder why we had lost against Roark and Shinji. We nearly lost, battling a wild Machop because I was so lost in thought, trying to figure out _why. _Just _why_. Then I could fix everything. Change our strategies, or whatever needed to be changed. Finally I snapped my fingers, an idea coming to mind.

"I got it!"

"_Shi-i!" _Electra whined at me, my providing a distraction had caused the Kricketot we had been battling to get away.

"I know we're strong, but Shinji and Roark had one thing that we didn't!" Electra and Mazey, who had been sitting on the side, cocked their heads at me, curious. "A team of three Pokemon! That's the only thing that could be holding us back!" Electra looked skeptical. "Look guys, I know it's a long shot, and we just added you to the team Electra, but I think we need a third member." Mazey, who will go along with anything I say, smiled, and Electra gave in, probably seeing that there really was no reason not to do it, and who knows? Maybe it really will help! Just then, above the rock ledge turning Route 207 into a squared off area and a little off into the woods, I heard someone shout, _very _loudly.

"DAMNIT!" The three of us immediately looked up. I was curious to see what had happened, so I helped my small Pokemon up the rock ledge and we headed in the direction of the voice. There was a girl about my age, dark brown hair, reaching to about halfway down past her shoulder blades, stomping around a small clearing swearing. A Pikachu was looking a bit embarrassed beside her.

"Um, are you okay?" The girl looked up at me. At first I expected her to start and swearing at me, but not so.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Her Pikachu face palmed itself.

"Well, you suddenly yelled 'dammit' really loudly, and you seem pretty upset." I smiled at the confused girl.

"Oh crap! Here's a dollar, thanks for that." She handed me the green bill, I was looking more confused than ever.

"Um, what's this for?" The girl turned around from picking up some dropped items on the ground.

"Weeell, my friends and family and all, told me that I swore too much, and made me take this fucking stupid online 'Quit Swearing!' class, and the step or whatever I'm on requires me to give a dollar to anyone who catches me swearing."

"Uh, you just did it again..."

"Fuck! Here's another dollar." She handed me a second.

"Isn't this making you go broke?" I asked.

"Yeah..." She sighed.

"Well, you just did it again when you gave me another dollar..."

"_Whaat?_" She practically whined. She looked through her pockets, searching for another bill, but after pulling out her pockets it looked like she had no more money. "Hey, do you take IOUs..." She motioned for me to give her my name.

"Hikari, and I'll just pretend I didn't hear it that time."

"Awesome, you're cool Hikari! My name's Jess."

"So what are you doing out here anyways Jess?" Her brown eyes narrowed, but Jess didn't appear to be looking at me. More so staring off into space.

"Well, I beat Roark's Gym right?" I nodded my head. "And I know that the next Gym I'll come to in Eterna City is a grass type Gym, so I came out here to look for a fire type Pokemon. I found this _awesome _Ponyta, but it's _way_ too fast, and kept dodging all of my fucking moves and Pokeballs." Jess crossed her arms and pouted like a child, despite having sworn. I decided not to mention that. "Anyways, I've been out here for the past week trying to catch that thing, but I am DONE with it! And the worst part is, Ponyta are super rare around here, and I _really, REALLY_ wanted to catch it!" An idea popped into my mind.

"But, you're not anymore?"

"No, I've spent that past week here trying to catch that damn thing, so tonight I'm going to pack up and get the hell out of this coal hole. Not that Oreburgh City's bad or anything..." I nodded.

"So you wouldn't mind if I tried to catch Ponyta?" Electra looked at me in shock, and I knew why. Ponyta is a fire type Pokemon, and Electra already had a type disadvantage in Roark's gym.

"Sure. Good luck with that." Jess started walking away with her Pikachu. "Oh right, I have to warn you about Ponyta's Double Kick."

"Double Kick?" I asked, not being familiar with the move.

"Yeah. It's a doozy move, and a fighting type one at that." My eyes widened. _A fighting type move?! _My mind quickly flashed back to Shinji's battle with Roark. I remember how Elekid and Chimchar had type disadvantages, but each knew a fighting type move that totally pulled them through! Ponyta could be my Elekid or Chimchar! Jess had started to leave again before I stopped her for a quick Pokedex entry on her Pikachu. She had a Pokedex too, and I let her get entries on Mazey and Electra.

"_Pikachu, the mouse Pokemon. It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state." _And with that I started into the woods, searching for any sign of the fire type Pokemon.

_Sunday, February 16_

**Sorry if this chapter is a little short or random, I just kind of wanted to end it there and I was rushing a bit throughout the chapter. Anyways, intense chapter, right?! But the one thing I can't get off of my mind about this story is one of Hikari's future Pokemon and I really can't wait for you guys to meet him! Yes, I gave away that at least one of her Pokemon is going to be a him. **


End file.
